


Знал бы, что ты придешь, - испек бы пирог

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Science, Baking, Bucky Barnes is a badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton: Little Shit, Complete, Deaf Clint Barton, Food, Getting Better Bucky Barnes, Guns, Hostage Situations, I jumped that shark a long time ago, M/M, Music, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Recipes, SPAM, Sleepy Cuddles, Terrible Jokes, Time Travel, Wartime Bucky, bananas stuffed in pants, casual mention of suicidal thoughts, don't look here, friend fic, fruit misuse, kid!Clint, looking for sensible fic?, not anything compliant, radiation suits, rage baking, really bad radiation safety protocols, retconning like a boss, some shootsuit, some stucky, things getting out of hand, wholesale ignoring of canon, whose cuisine reigns supreme, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инвалиды. Такими, должно быть, их с Барнсом видят остальные. Посаженные в одну комнату с наказом вести себя хорошо, пока остальные ездят на задания, занимаются важными вещами и спасают мир.<br/>Так вот, вовсе они не инвалиды. Так что им, само собой, становится скучно сидеть на скамейке запасных, и потому они решают найти себе развлечение. И, само собой, в итоге оказываются в розыске и убегают от жандармов по парижским улочкам с бананами в штанах. Само собой.<br/><i>П/пер: Свободные от здравого смысла приключения килограмма бананов во времени и пространстве. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тик-тик-тик/Tic, Tic, Tic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227905) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



**Сегодня**  
И вот он лежит на животе. Лежит на животе в вентиляционной трубе, которая, будем откровенны, даже и без радиационно-защитного костюма была для него узковата. И вот он лежит на животе в вентиляционной трубе в радиационно-защитном костюме, а сверху его придавило, а на горле металлическая рука. Клинту Бартону известно: иногда просто ничего не поделаешь, иногда, ну, иногда просто проигрываешь. Иногда оказывается, что на спине у тебя сидит суперсолдат, сжимая рукой горло и собираясь вспороть твой радиационно-защитный костюм твоим же любимым ножом для фруктов, и ты понимаешь, что тебя поимели, и ты, ну, ты думаешь: «Слушайте, ну серьезно, серьезно, ведь все должно было быть совсем не так».

 **Шестью неделями ранее**  
Клинта выписывают из больницы с брошюркой об амслене, рецептом на обезболивающее, одним самую капельку слышащим ухом и вторым – не слышащим вовсе. Ну что ж, не в первый раз он получил по полной и выжил, чтобы (немного) пожалеть об этом. И не в первый раз он оказался без слуха. Его называют Соколиным глазом, не Совиным ухом, а со зрением у него все в полном порядке, уж спасибо.  
Примерно в то самое время у Стива начинаются трудности с Баки. Пока он лежал на больничной койке, ЩИТ, а скорее всего, Нат с парой верных слуг (вероятно, Сэмом и Стивом) притащила Баки Барнса домой с мороза, или где он там сидел (вообще, если подумать, Нат вернулась загорелой, веснушчатой и с большой белой шляпкой под мышкой, так что, вероятно, не буквально с мороза. Ну да проехали.), и с проверками, больничными делами и ПТСР все вроде бы шло хорошо. А потом вдруг полетело в тартарары.  
В один прекрасный день лопух Клинт, направляясь на очередную проверку слуха, видит изнуренное, убитое выражение на лице окопавшегося у дверей в психиатрическое отделение Стива. И вот Клинт, поскольку капельку кретин, произносит: «Слушай, дружище, если я хоть чем-то могу помочь…» - и смолкает, потому что, господи боже. Ну что может Клинт Бартон, бывший циркач, чемпион мира по доведению людей до белого каления, восстанавливающийся после того, как не рассчитал силы в стычке с русской мафией, предложить Капитану Америке?  
Но Стив, засияв, отвечает:  
\- Вообще-то, есть кое-что. Он отдаляется. Какое-то время все было хорошо, а теперь вот опять. Не могу до него дотянуться. Он один и никого к себе не подпускает. Ему нужен кто-то, только не психолог и не я. Нужно чем-то занять голову. Эта скука ему вредит не меньше, чем все остальное… - на этом месте он поворачивает голову, так что Клинт больше не видит движений губ, но когда голова возвращается обратно, голубые глаза мокрее Тихого океана, и он продолжает: - Так что я подумал, может, выпечка, потому что там все так точно выверено? Если тебе не сложно.  
Клинт хлопает глазами.  
\- Что?  
Стив заливается краской.  
\- Прости, - отвечает он, преувеличенно старательно выговаривая каждую букву, - забыл. Может, выпечка.  
\- Выпечка?  
Стив кивает.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пек с Баки Барнсом?  
\- Наташа говорит, ты в этом очень хорош. И… и мне нужно дать ему что-то, чем он сможет безопасно заниматься в башне, в компании тех, кому я доверяю.  
Клинт хмурит брови.  
\- Ты с кем-то поспорил, что меня надуешь?  
Стив качает головой, но Клинт не верит. О, он в курсе, что лжец из Кэпа не ахти, но в курсе также, что до войны Баки Барнс то и дело вытаскивал его задницу из переделок, а еще Тони как-то раз поведал ему, как Кэп целый месяц притворялся, что не в состоянии поладить со своим старкфоном, только для того, чтобы устроить диверсию, стоило Тони оставить без присмотра собственный.  
«Чтоб мне провалиться, Бартон, - расписывал Тони. – Поменял пароли на _«I <3Dum-E»_, на обои поставил фотографию бублика, рингтон на звонке Пеппер поменял на _“Never Going to Give You Up”_. Меня обвел вокруг пальца Капитан Америка. Позор».  
Клинт не смог не признать схему заслуживающей уважения.  
Так что он не особенно доверяет Стиву Роджерсу. Капитану Америке? Конечно. Но Стиву Роджерсу? Э. Наверное, нет. По крайней мере, не так слепо, как, быть может, доверял раньше. И если честно, он же не серьезно предлагал. Это же было просто из вежливости. Но он предложил, и Стив попросил. Так что. Ну. Иногда просто нужно держать слово. В конце концов, не может же это быть так уж трудно?  
\- Конечно, да, как скажешь, - соглашается Клинт, пожимая все еще ноющими плечами. – Где?  
\- Тони говорил, что на тридцать третьем этаже есть кухня. Там… - он копирует жест Клинта, - там безопасно. Но все равно будут ножи и все такое.  
\- Угу, и не забудь еще Зимнего Солдата с его рукой.  
Стив улыбается и кривится одновременно, но Клинт кивает.  
\- Это из-за того, что со мной сделал Локи? В смысле, если так, я все понимаю. Понятно, если ты хочешь, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, у кого покопались в голове, кто-то, кто все равно живет нормальной жизнью, - он старается не думать о том, что на это ответила бы Кейт, насколько громко она рассмеялась бы над мыслью о том, чтобы он учил кого-то любому, что подпадает под определение «жизненных навыков».  
\- Не из-за этого, по крайней мере, не совсем.  
\- Да, ну, меня посадили на скамейку запасных, так что не то чтобы я был слишком занят, чтобы испечь пару пирогов с твоим приятелем.  
Стив вздыхает.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Я серьезно, большое спасибо. Спасибо.  
И Капитан Америка широко, облегченно ему улыбается, и тут уж все. Выкрутиться не выйдет.

Стив заламывает руки, места себе не находит. Все это его убивает. Собственно говоря, Баки пребывает в практически полной уверенности, что убивает это их обоих. Они оба умирают от скуки. У Стива хотя бы есть то, что должно быть у человека, чтобы иметь доступ к внешнему миру, где происходят разные события, проводятся операции, где есть мишени и то, на чем можно сосредоточиться. Он хотя бы может вырваться на волю. А вот Баки, о, Баки застрял в роскоши. Ужасно, чудовищно скучной роскоши. Среди людей со спокойными голосами, тщательно отобранных скучнейших фильмов и подозрительно лишенных сцен насилия книжонок в мягкой обложке. Увяз в скуке острой и болезненной, словно сломанная кость, а теперь Стив заявляет, что устроил ему свидание с выпечкой и каким-то парнем, с которым они даже не знакомы?  
\- Тебе о нем следует кое-что знать, ну, понимаешь, он, э, глухой, Баки, так что чтобы привлечь внимание, нужно будет похлопать его по плечу.  
Это какой-то бредовый способ оценить его состояние. Должен быть. Баки устал от попыток его разговорить и уверений в том, что, что бы он ни чувствовал, это нормально, и ему просто-напросто хочется уже что-нибудь разбить, разорвать на куски, ведь да, он и в самом деле зол, но эту сидящую внутри разъяренную тварь никому и в страшном сне не приснится выпустить в человеческое общество. Ни на психиатров, ни на Стива не сорвешься. Не обойдется без трупов, и один из них будет, вероятно, принадлежать ему самому. Так что он игнорирует врачей и понимает, что обо всем докладывают Стиву. Поэтому Стива он игнорирует тоже. Только Стив умен и упрям, он ни за что не оставит попыток улучшить состояние Баки. Что бы ни подразумевалось под словом «улучшить».  
\- Выпечка? – уточняет Баки, возвращаясь к предыдущему возникшему у него вопросу.  
\- Именно.  
Баки хмурится. Стив за свою жизнь совершил немало безумных поступков, не в последнюю очередь – когда пролез в его номер в мотеле посреди Невады, _в одиночку_ , при том, что Баки тогда разве что пеной изо рта не исходил и был в буквальном смысле с ног до головы в крови агентов ГИДРЫ, чтобы уговорить его вместе вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Но вот это уже перебор. Баки в жизни не пек. Насколько ему известно, он никогда подобным не интересовался – ни в последнее время, ни в их прошлой жизни в Бруклине. Либо это какая-то попытка произвести оценку его психики, либо у Стива крыша поехала.  
\- Выпечка, - вновь повторяет он, будто от достаточного количества повторений слово может измениться.  
\- Да. Подумал, что тебе может понравиться. То есть… у тебя в последние дни такой несчастный вид. Может быть, смена обстановки – как раз то, что нужно. И Клинт тебе понравится, он… он… знаешь, у вас с ним много общего, - Стив изображает улыбку из серии «сделаем это вместе, парни», которую Баки прекрасно помнит по прошлой жизни, и открывает дверь.  
\- Выпечка, - качает Баки головой и следует за ним.


	2. Что бы ты ни сделал (я могу лучше)/Anything You Can Do

**Пятью неделями ранее ******  
Итак, первый день. Клинт с раскалывающейся головой, Баки, явно серьезно соревнующийся за право зваться Самым Косматым Суперсолдатом и подозрительно сверлящий его взглядом из-под завесы немытых волос, и Стив, произносящий что-то успокаивающее, негромкое, спокойное и совершенно неразличимое для Клинта.  
Что бы он ни говорил Баки, это, похоже, не помогает, потому что тот взирает на Клинта так, словно хотел бы скормить ему его же зубы, и, честное слово, Клинт уже пробовал: они вообще не вкусные. Есть что-то крайне нервирующее в том, как держится Баки. Дело не в ауре смертоносности, дело в ауре смерти. Он почти не движется, почти не мигает, почти не общается. А иногда эмоции все-таки всплывают на поверхность, и тогда он становится похож на малыша, который просто-напросто хочет слезть уже с карусели и не знает, как ее остановить. Сравнение ему вряд ли понравилось бы, так что Клинт оставляет свои мысли при себе.  
Руки доходят вытащить на стол купленные по дороге продукты. Стив позвонил и дал список того, что нужно взять, и, если честно, Клинт не совсем понимает, каким образом все это может соединиться во что-то, что можно есть. Но он за свою жизнь какой только странной еды не сооружал. Когда на руках только банка дешевенькой ветчины, половинка заплесневелого ананаса и десяток крошечных зефирок, а есть хочется так, что начинают аппетитно пахнуть собственные ботинки, находишь способ сварганить _Ветчину по-особому ___и даже убедить себя в том, что тебе понравилось. Но ему уже довольно давно не приходилось заниматься тем, что про себя он называет «продуктовыми художествами» (еда, предназначающаяся скорее для любования, чем для собственно еды): ЩИТ зарплату не задерживал, потом Старк собрал Мстителей под своим крылом, теперь вот и ЩИТ вернулся на сцену. И тем не менее в наличии: желатин, сливы, концентрированное молоко, маргарин. У Клинта появляется смутное предчувствие того, что ни в чем не повинным окружающим он сбагрит больше, чем съест сам.

Стив заканчивает метельшить вокруг Баки и с тонкогубой, нервной улыбкой поворачивается к Клинту. Клинт одаривает его далеким от восторга взглядом.  
\- Сливы? – уточняет он. Тут до него доходит, и он ухмыляется. – Ну, вообще, да, вы же оба пенсионеры, так что смысл есть.  
Краем глаза он замечает, как Баки Барнс поднимает на него взгляд, словно начиная смотреть совершенно другими глазами. Клинт его игнорирует.  
\- Проваливай, Стив. Оставь выпечку людям, которые пробуют еду, прежде чем проглотить.  
\- Я буду в соседней комнате, - обещает Стив, склоняет голову и уходит.  
Клинт поворачивается к Баки.  
\- Как думаешь, это он тебя или меня успокоил? – спрашивает он.  
\- Себя, - отзывается Баки, показывая большим пальцем на дверь.  
Клинт улыбается.  
\- А я и не знал, что ты говорящий.  
Баки бубнит что-то неразличимое. Потом замолкает и молча сидит, уставившись на Клинта в ожидании приказаний. У Клинта все внутри переворачивается. «Я, должно быть, так же делал», - думается ему. Неприятно смотреться в это зеркало и видеть то, что могло быть его жизнью. Интересно, много ли собственных друзей убил Баки Барнс.  
\- Что? – пожимает Баки плечами, кладя руки на стол.  
Клинт мотает головой и прекращает пялиться.  
\- Э. Это там поваренная книга?  
Баки кивает. Он поднимается, доходит до кухонного острова и извлекает книгу из принесенного Стивом пакета. Книга стара. Очень стара. Вся в жирных пятнах, обложка из коричневой бумаги тоже в пятнах, страницы чуть бугрятся от когда-то попавшей влаги. На обложке старомодным почерком написано «Современная поваренная книга Миты Гивен».  
Баки кладет книгу на стол и открывает ее на странице 626. На одной половине разворота – черно-белая фотография вычурного пирога, на другой – пара рецептов.  
Клинт мычит. Он пролистывает книгу.  
\- Спросил бы, не семейная ли это реликвия, но знаю, что нет. Просто любишь старые поваренные книги?  
\- Это подарок, - отвечает Барнс, совершая движение обеими руками и сгибая пальцы, и Клинт вдруг понимает, что тот _говорит_.  
\- Стой, ты знаешь амслен?  
\- На войне парни то и дело глохли, - произносит Барнс, дублируя _глохли_ и _войне_. Он стучит пальцем по книге. – Это от кого-то по имени Дарси… Дарси Льюис. Не знаю ее.  
\- Ясно, - кивает Клинт, - ясно.  
И то, и другое вполне разумно, просто неожиданно. Взрывы над головой чреваты повреждением ушей, а старомодная поваренная книга, полная привычной для путешественников во времени еды, - именно то, что Дарси Льюис посчитала бы отличным подарком.  
\- Ну что ж… давай сварганим этот сливовый пудинговый пирог. 

Они сооружают сливовый пудинговый пирог и печенье на пахте.  
Приходится многому учить. Оказывается, что разрыхлитель – штука исключительно современная, так что рецепт печенья приходится корректировать на ходу. Печенье получается, пирог же на вид неплох, но он _не хорош_. Не то чтобы вышло совсем ужасно, но при мысли о еде Клинту представляется что-то другое. К тому же, в детстве Клинт выпил уйму концентрированного молока, и есть что-то такое в этом его вкусе, что ему никогда не начнет нравиться. Съев полкуска, Барнс колеблется и обращает взгляд на Клинта. Клинт пожимает плечами.  
\- Мерзость. Не ешь.  
Барнс откладывает вилку, и Клинт, кажется, замечает тяжелый вздох.  
\- Стив съест, - говорит Барнс, дублируя _съест_ и кивая на дверь.  
\- Да Стив сожрет то, что машина на шоссе сбила, и еще добавки попросит.  
Уголки губ Барнса приподнимаются, приоткрывая клыки. Это нервирует.  
\- Ты ведь никакой не психиатр, да? – вдруг спрашивает он.  
\- Психиатр? – переспрашивает Клинт.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Не психиатр же?  
Клинт ржет, смолкает и воззряется на собеседника.  
\- Боже. Тебе кто-то сказал, что я психиатр?  
\- Нет-нет, я просто… - что-то что-то. Он больше не жестикулирует, просто машет руками. – Но ты же человек, да? Не… - что-то что-то, - … или андроид, да?  
\- Угу, не думаю, что бывают глухие андроиды. Я человек. Пара бандитов прокололи барабанные перепонки. Никогда особенно хорошо не слышал, а теперь, - он пожимает плечами, - ну, скажем так, когда у меня что-то на прицеле, отвлечь стало куда труднее.  
\- Но ты Мститель.  
\- Именно, - подтверждает Клинт. Он задирает подбородок. – Лучший стрелок в мире.  
\- Ты меня разве не боишься? Я могу тебя убить, - это он говорит на языке жестов.  
Клинт раздумывает.  
\- Можешь попробовать. Но ты, думаю, не понимаешь, до чего я упрямый сукин сын.  
Барнс демонстрирует еще больше зубов и склоняет голову. Он чуть наклоняется вперед, опускает глаза и приоткрывает рот, принимая позу, которую Клинт с ужасом опознает как исповедальную.  
\- Сказал же, я не психиатр, - выпаливает он, но Барнса уже не остановить.  
\- Корочка на пироге, - не спеша начинает он.  
\- Э, корочка? – эхом отзывает Клинт, просто чтобы удостовериться в том, что верно расслышал.  
Барнс склоняется, смотря вполоборота, не в глаза Клинту, а на его губы, словно все это физически трудно.  
\- Корочка на пироге у тебя… ужасна.  
Клинт хлопает глазами.  
\- Серьезно? – отзывается он.  
Барнс сидит, обеими руками вцепившись в стол, и столешница начинает хрустеть.  
\- Один в один засохшая краска.  
\- _Серьезно?_ – наверное, не стоит так уж беситься, он же терпеть не может делать корочку. Кому какое дело до корочки? Это же просто сосуд для начинки. Как тарелка. Как пластиковый контейнер. Да кто вообще придирается к корочке? Барнс может хоть сто раз быть смертельно опасным убийцей с промытыми мозгами на лечении, разрешения быть козлом ему никто не давал. – Думаешь, можешь лучше?  
\- Да обезьяна и то сможет.  
\- И это говорит человек, собиравшийся бухнуть в печенье _чашку_ соды. Ты им что, зубы почистить собирался? – Барнс смотрит недобро. Клинт отвечает тем же. – Хочешь что-то доказать?  
\- Нет… доказывать мне нечего, - он ухмыляется, _ухмыляется_. – Я научу _тебя_ печь.  
Клинт откидывается на спинку стула. Скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Ну ладно, тогда пусть будет интересно. Больше никакого ностальгического сливового дерьма. Настоящая еда. Которую могут есть нормальные люди. Больше никакого гребаного концентрированного молока. Настоящие рецепты.  
\- И ограничение по времени, - добавляет Барнс, кривя губы, будто рыча, будто выплевывая слова. – Два часа. Не больше.  
Клинт тоже склоняется вперед, тыча в Барнса пальцем. Он в бешенстве, Барнс в бешенстве. Нелегко оценить громкость голоса, который не слышишь, но он почти уверен, что начал орать.  
\- Заметано, козел. Давай свой лучший рецепт. Ты у меня, скотина, проиграешь. 


	3. Патока и хлеб из пророщенной пшеницы/Black-strap Molasses and the Wheat Germ Bread

**Четырьмя неделями ранее**  
Клинту следовало бы, наверное, догадаться, что любой, кто хоть немного времени провел в обществе Стива Роджерса, как бы давно это ни было и сколько бы воды ни утекло с тех пор, не выжил бы, не будь он таким же троллем. Мысль эта посещает Клинта при взгляде на получившийся у него бисквит для апельсиново-фисташкового торта – толщиной примерно с большой палец и по текстуре напоминающий итальянскую черепицу.  
Он хмурится и поглядывает на Баки. Тот печет то же самое. Какой-то рецепт от Джейн Фостер, что-то вроде гибрида еды сороковых, которую уже не без причин никто не готовит, и современной, на которую Стив с Баки до сих пор смотрят, как на какое-то странное заморское блюдо. Ну, может, так и есть. Но Клинту сейчас как-то не до сочувствия, потому что тот же бисквит в исполнении Баки меньше похож на стройматериалы и больше – на собственно бисквит, так что он, ну, в ярости он.  
Ясно, что проблема либо в духовке (но он проверил, все показалось нормальным), либо в разрыхлителе. Клинт его вроде бы клал. Он отрезает маленький кусочек бисквита – тот сухой. Настолько, что впитывает всю влагу со слизистой и вяжет рот. И тут, тут до него доходит. И тут до него, блядь, доходит. Он тянет руку к разрыхлителю, видит, как Баки напрягает плечи и застывает, и понимает, что догадка верна. Он открывает соду и нюхает. Никакого запаха. Никакого пощипывания в носу. Он лижет палец, тычет в порошок и пробует. Сухо, сухо, сухо, и превращается во рту в клейкую массу.  
\- Крахмал, - заключает он, поворачиваясь к изваянием стоящему подле собственного великолепного, высоченного, воздушного, источающего легкий аромат апельсина бисквита Баки. Тот нервно сглатывает, не отрывая глаз от участка стены над головой Клинта. – Ты чертов ублюдок. Цианида в миндальный экстракт намешаю.  
\- Цианид связывается сахаром, - сообщает Баки, смотрит на Клинта, и мгновение спустя уголки губ едва заметно приподнимаются, глаза смягчаются – это, должно быть, ближайшее к улыбке выражение лица, на которое еще способен надломленный суперсолдат и бывший боец ГИДРЫ с промытыми мозгами Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. А улыбается он, говоря о цианиде. До чего же Клинт рад, что здесь нет Стива.  
\- Никаких ядов. Никакой подмены ингредиентов. Никакого обмена рецептами, - говорит Клинт. – Ты против меня.  
Улыбка Баки становится капельку шире.  
\- Все равно проиграешь.  
\- А это мы, мать твою, еще посмотрим.

Жидкий азот Клинт достает у Тони.  
Тони, благослови бог его и его сияющее ядерное сердце, не спрашивает, зачем Клинту сто двадцать фунтов жидкого азота, он просто доставляет канистру на кухню, окидывает взглядом четыре ломящиеся от грейпфрутов картонные коробки и медленно-медленно пятится, пока Клинт не закрывает за ним дверь. Клинт ухмыляется и принимается за сорбет. Нужно лишь выжать сок, смешать с сахаром и дать покипеть. Пока смесь стоит на медленном огне, он усаживается за стол с потрепанным экземпляром «Маньчжурского кандидата» в мягкой обложке и поворачивается так, чтобы книга указывала точно на Баки. Никогда не мог устоять перед возможностью поиздеваться.  
Барнсу приходится подойти, чтобы раскатать тесто. Клинт делает вид, будто не замечает, что оно расслаивается на глазах. Барнс делает вид, что книга в руках Клинта не имеет ни малейшего отношения к промывке мозгов. После, когда сироп доходит до кондиции, Клинт напяливает защитные очки, фартук и перчатки и берет жидкий азот. Когда все готово и вокруг рассеивается дымок, Барнс стучит ему пальцем по плечу.  
«Что это?» - жестикулирует он.  
Клинт запускает в него улыбочку. Ту, что, как однажды сказала Наташа, идеально соответствует определению слова «самодовольство». Баки отвечает недобрым взглядом.  
Клинт переводит взгляд на произведение оппонента. Это пирог. Концентрические круги из малины и голубики. В центре медленно тает аккуратно вырезанная из ванильного мороженого звезда.  
\- Ты испек пирог в виде щита Капитана Америки, - резюмирует он. – Планируешь выиграть, подлизавшись к судье?  
Барнс сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Не знал, что можно использовать что угодно, - произносит он.  
\- Можно, можно. Что угодно, любой рецепт.  
\- Ладно. На сей раз твоя взяла, Бартон, - признает Барнс.  
Клинт не слышит тон голоса, зато видит глаза: стальные, ледяные, почти безжизненные. Наверное, следовало бы испугаться, но _пирог в виде щита Капитана Америки_. Он начинает ржать и не в силах остановиться.

Всю дорогу Баки варится в собственном соку и наконец не выдерживает в поднимающемся на этаж Стива лифте:  
\- Говнюк, самодовольный, наглый говнюк, - шепчет он.  
\- Э? – не понимает Стив.  
Баки поворачивается к нему.  
\- Этот парень, Бартон, - разъясняет он, а в следующую секунду уже разражается проклятиями: - _Богом_ клянусь, Стиви, он меня бесит. Бесит, как он дышит. Бесит, как глаза у него _моргают_.  
Стив отстраняется и таращится на него, словно не уверенный в том, шутка это или нет. Отлично. Довольно с Баки вечной осторожности, и приторной искренности, и следящих за каждым гребаным движением заплаканных красных глаз, будто Баки какая-то хрустальная машина, которой ну никак нельзя без водителя.  
\- Может, в квартире об этом поговорим? – предлагает Стив, когда Баки приходится прерваться, чтобы отдышаться. В голове только тот белобрысый парень, _Клинт_ , и та чертова ухмылка, такая самоуверенная и наглая. Несправедливо. Несправедливо, что он так уверен в себе, хотя не замечает даже подмену ингредиентов. Несправедливо, что Клинт – человек, самый обычный, смертный, - его не боится. Баки – гребаный Зимний Солдат, а если это не так, то он уже и не знает, кто же он есть. Временами он даже не уверен в том, где находится и какой на дворе год. А когда рядом Клинт, он будто становится _никем_.  
\- Я это сделаю, - хрипит Баки, - я это, блядь, сделаю.  
\- Что сделаешь, Бак? – голос у Стива спокойный, негромкий и очень-очень осторожный.  
\- Больше никакого… никакого концентрированного молока. Никаких старых рецептов. У него жидкий азот - у меня тоже будут крутые штуки. Мне надо… я. Я надеру ему зад, - он задыхается, трясется от злости. Он Зимний, мать его, Солдат, а Бартон ведет себя с ним, как с обычным парнем с улицы. – Добудь мне выход в интернет, Стиви.  
Стив пялится на него, пялится так, словно Баки только что обозвал дурным словом его покойную матушку. Его лицо расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Хорошо, Бак. Будет тебе интернет.


	4. Все едят/Everybody Eats

**Тремя неделями ранее**  
Когда Клинт в следующий раз появляется на кухне, Баки протягивает провод между миксером и соковыжималкой, чтобы достать до розетки. Вид у него немного изменился. Во-первых, помылся, во-вторых, забрал волосы в растрепанный, стянутый резинкой конский хвост, при взгляде на который у Клинта чешутся руки.  
Баки вставляет вилку в розетку, и машина начинает стучать и жужжать, после чего успокаивается. По вибрации поверхности стола Клинт чувствует, что она гудит. Он подходит, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Клинт в жизни ничего подобного не видел, по крайней мере, не вживую. Машина из тех, что показывают по телевизору, в сериалах про медиков. Он хмурит брови.  
\- Что это за хрень такая? – спрашивает он.  
Баки смотрит на него с той самой чуть заметной улыбкой (Клинт вдруг осознает, что это _самодовольство_. Чертов ублюдок доволен собой) на лице.  
\- Это называется центрифуга, - сообщает Баки. Он одаривает Клинта ухмылкой довольного кота.  
\- Тебе надо срочно причесаться, - замечает Клинт, потому что больше сказать нечего. Улыбка Баки становится чуть шире.  
\- Страшно? - жестикулирует он.  
Может, немного. Но ему этого Клинт не скажет.  
Стив вежливо хвалит аккуратно сконструированный «Наполеон» Клинта, вот только первый десяток пончиков в исполнении Баки он встречает исключительно блаженным стоном. До чего же Клинт рад, что не слышит звука. Барнс сидит со скрещенными на груди руками и ухмыляется Клинту, так и не переделав растрепанный хвост с дурацкой красной резинкой. Терпеть сочетание больше уместного для порнухи лица Капитана Америки и ухмылки на физиономии Баки Барнса выше клинтовых сил. Он вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Мне надо идти.  
\- Ммф, - хватает его за руку Стив. – Возьми немного для Коулсона.  
Широта барнсовой ухмылки удваивается. Клинт берет со стола пару пончиков и удаляется. По дороге в ЩИТ один он съедает. Приходится признать, что они и в самом деле потрясающие.

\- Попробуй, - велит Клинт, вваливаясь в кабинет Коулсона и даже не удосужившись постучать. Коулсон невозмутимо поднимает взгляд от трехдюймовой стопки документов. Клинт наблюдает, как тот отмечает его выражение лица, позу и наконец пончик. Он одной рукой указывает на пончик, другой – жестикулирует: «Съешь».  
Это простой пончик. Пухлый, немного поблескивающий от масла.   
\- Считай это доказательством моей любви и доверия, - жестикулирует Коулсон. Он берет пончик, смотрит на него, на Клинта и кусает.  
Клинт наблюдает за лицом. Есть у Коулсона трудноразличимые микровыражения лица, мелочи, означающие, что он рад или раздражен, и за год с небольшим с тех пор, как они перестали быть просто коллегами, Клинт хорошо научился их видеть, но в данном случае весь этот опыт ни к чему. Вообще. Глаза расширяются. Жуя, он рассматривает пончик.  
\- Ничего себе, - не сразу произносит он. – Ничего себе. Это… - что-то что-то, - потрясающе. Карамель, соль и… - что-то что-то, - … розмарин?  
Он вновь переводит взгляд на Клинта, и тот видит момент, в который он понимает.  
\- О, - говорит он, - это Барнс сделал.  
\- Использовал центрифугу, чтобы распылить фисташки и розмарин и сделать однородную начинку. Центрифугу, - он скрежещет зубами. – А еще у меня любимый нож для фруктов пропал. Баки Барнс – это _проблема_.  
\- Ну, ты сам согласился…  
Да-да, согласился.  
\- …стратегия, Бартон. На тебя не похоже не видеть длительную перспективу.  
Клинт разваливается на стуле для посетителей.  
\- Поведай, босс, - вздыхает он, - и какая же у нас длительная перспектива? Только не надо про укрепление командного духа, потому что такими темпами мы скоро друг друга поубиваем.  
Коулсон улыбается.  
\- В вас силен дух соперничества, - жестикулирует он, - в вас обоих.  
Клинт хмурится.  
\- Допустим?  
\- Испеките одно и тоже, найдите беспристрастного судью, объявите победителя.  
\- Ладно? – несколько нерешительно отвечает Клинт.  
\- Сделайте… ну, не знаю, сделайте банановый хлеб.  
\- Э?  
\- Банановый, - дублирует Коулсон, - хлеб.  
\- А почему его?  
\- Обожаю хороший банановый хлеб.  
\- Ты не годишься в беспристрастные судьи.  
\- Нет, зато выиграю от твоих тренировок.  
Клинт кивает. Немного улыбается. Часть концентрированной зависти относительно пончиков начинает улетучиваться. Всплывает на поверхность похороненный глубоко в памяти малозначительный факт. Что-то там про Стива и бананы, из тех времен, когда он только-только оттаял. Что-то о том, что бананы стали не такими, как прежде. Технически это не жульничество.  
Коулсон косится на него.  
\- Бартон, - это не вопрос. Это предупреждение.  
\- Банановый хлеб, - кивает он. – Отличная мысль. Пойду. Мне надо навестить доктора.  
Коулсон хмурится, словно знает, что Клинт что-то задумал.  
\- Будь осторожен, - жестикулирует он.  
На сердце становится тепло.

Он отправляет сообщение на телефон Стива, потому что у Барнса своего нет.  
«Барнс. Ты, я, банановый хлеб. Беспристрастный судья. Один победитель».  
«Говорит, что согласен, - отвечает Стив, - и что тебе крышка».  
«Скажи ему, что после таких громких слов проиграть будет еще поганее».  
«Сам скажи».  
Клинт ухмыляется.

Брюса Бэннера он находит в подземной лаборатории Башни Старка. Не в просто подземной, а в совсем-совсем подземной. В той, что с зарешеченными красными лампами на стенках. В той, что при желании можно замуровать в бетон. От этого местечка у него всегда мурашки по телу.  
\- Клинт? – искренне улыбаясь, спрашивает Брюс. – Что тебя сюда привело?  
У Брюса хорошо получается подстраиваться под глухоту Клинта. Он четко, но не слишком выговаривает слова, а когда говорит, смотрит на Клинта, вместо того, чтобы вертеть головой, как большинство людей. Разговаривая, он добавляет немного из языка жестов. Понимать их у него не очень хорошо получается, но прогресс налицо.  
\- Ты любишь поесть, - говорит Клинт. – Ну, большой парень любит.  
Брюс улыбается той кривоватой, чуть смущенной улыбкой, с которой говорит о Халке:  
\- Ест он много. Только не особенно… - что-то о записях.  
\- Какой был лучший на вашей с ним памяти банановый хлеб?  
Брюс хлопает глазами. С минуту чешет затылок. Потом выпрямляется и посмеивается:  
\- Забавная история. Это было на конференции по ядерной медицине.  
Клинт не уверен, что верно понял:  
\- Какой-какой медицине?  
\- Ядерной, - повторяет Брюс. – Вообще-то, это был личный рецепт Марии Кюри. Он был просто выдающимся… а доклад был об использовании локального искривления времени… - что-то нечитаемое, - … рак… поразительно. Постой. А тебе зачем?  
\- Мне нужен тот рецепт.  
\- Ну, рецепт… музей Кюри… - что-то что-то, - … ее записи крайне радиоактивны.  
Клинт так и чувствует, как склоняется к Брюсу.  
\- _Праааавда?_  
Брюс выглядит встревоженным. Он дублирует радио и активный.  
\- Да я слышал.  
Брюс склоняет голову и всматривается в лицо Клинта.  
Клинт пожимает плечами.  
\- Трудно достать рецепт? Лучший в мире? Отлично. Спасибо, - он ухмыляется Брюсу. – Оставлю тебе кусочек.  
\- Не получится, - возражает Брюс.  
\- Хлеб?  
\- Да, хлеб. Не получится.  
\- Э, да я справлюсь.  
\- Рецепт не опубликован. Пришлось бы… - что-то то-то. Брюс машет руками, и у Клинта создается впечатление, что, что бы ни потребовалось сделать, если бы он хотел получить рецепт и сделать все, как нормальные люди, на это ушло бы немало усилий, - … чтобы его просто увидеть.  
\- Учту, - улыбается Клинт.  
Брюс протягивает руку, будто собираясь схватить его, но тут же ее отдергивает.  
\- Тебя уже не отговорить, да?  
\- Неа.  
Брюс вздыхает, глядя на него. Следующие свои слова он произносит так громко, что в одном ухе у Клинта едва слышно жужжит, и очень аккуратно жестикулирует:  
\- Во-первых, я ничего не говорил ни о рецепте, ни о музее Кюри. Во-вторых, я не заметил пропажи одного из серых радиационно-защитных костюмов класса два.  
\- Музей Кюри. Серый радиационно-защитный костюм класса два. Нет. Не говорил, не заметил.  
Брюс качает головой. Клинт сияет.

А когда он сообщает Наташе, что ненадолго уедет, вручает ей предоплаченный телефон и говорит, что одиннадцать часов будет вне зоны действия сети, а потом начнет ежечасно отмечаться, а если не отметится, то скорее всего будет сидеть во французской тюрьме, она закатывает глаза и спрашивает: «Это связано с выпечкой, да?»  
\- Это связано с моей гордостью.  
\- Коулсон в курсе?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Да Коулсон практически сам предложил.  
\- Практически.  
\- Да, - никогда не получалось выиграть у нее в гляделки. – Практически.  
Она вздыхает и сует телефон в карман.  
\- Надеюсь, не придется лететь во Францию и вызволять тебя. Или, - с подозрительным прищуром добавляет она и произносит что-то еще. Он качает головой.  
\- Что-что? Мое что?  
\- Труп твой. Забирать твой труп, - жестикулирует она.   
Он морщится.  
\- Буду осторожен.  
Она хмурится.  
\- К тому же твой противник… - что-то что-то. Вряд ли «белый и пушистый».  
Клинт ухмыляется.  
\- О, это да, только он на поводке, а тот – в руках у Капитана Америки. Ему до меня не добраться. А если бы даже и смог, я с ним справлюсь.  
Она качает головой и жестикулирует: «Не говори гоп».

Тони, благослови бог его и его сияющее ядерное сердце, не спрашивает, зачем Клинту парафинированный бетонный чемоданчик. Он просто доставляет тот на кухню и медленно-медленно пятится к двери.


	5. Мы встретимся вновь/We'll Meet Again

**Воскресенье**  
Он пробирается на борт готовящегося к вылету самолета ЩИТа и выскальзывает, когда тот садится для дозаправки неподалеку от Парижа. Следовало, наверное, заметить, что выскользнул не он один, но он не заметил. Слишком его занимали мысли о вентиляционных трубах музея Кюри и о том, что делать с фильтрами для очистки воздуха.  
Итак, он снимает койку в хостеле и спит, пока не придут в норму биологические часы, после чего выползает из-под одеяла, надевает пальто, убеждается в том, что бумажник, сложенный радиационно-защитный костюм и чемоданчик лежат в сумке, и отправляется на разведку. Не пройдя и пяти футов от дверей музея, он замечает пару охранников в штатском, изображающих неподдельный интерес к висящим на стенах старомодным плакатам. Одежда на них некрасиво топорщится из-за кевларовых бронежилетов.  
Оказывается, музей Кюри невелик, всего из двух комнат. Клинт не знает, чего именно ожидал, но не такого закутка. Наличие охраны в униформе в сочетании с двумя в штатском кажется несколько избыточным. Он любезничает с дамой за стойкой для посетителей.  
\- Один билет, пожалуйста, - говорит Клинт по-французски, надеясь, что правильно подобрал громкость голоса. Правильно. Она с улыбкой жмет кнопочку на компьютере.  
Кто-то похлопывает его по плечу, и Клинт оборачивается. Барнс. _Барнс._  
\- Нет, - не верится Клинту.  
\- Да, - уверяет Барнс. С очаровательной улыбкой он поворачивается к даме. – Простите моего друга, французский у него ужасен. Два билета, пожалуйста.  
Он еще и платит, выудив из кожаного бумажника хрустящие новенькие банкноты. Клинт кривится, пока Барнс болтает с сотрудницей музея. Будто вернулся в детство, и родители мило разговаривают с соседями, а Никчемный Клинт ждет, пока они закончат с любезностями, доберутся до дома и наорут на него.  
Они получают билеты, разворачиваются и начинают движение, и у Клинта появляется возможность хорошенько рассмотреть своего спутника. Барнс стал другим человеком. Сбрил растительность с подбородка, вымыл и забрал в аккуратный хвост волосы. Заправленная в брюки рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами и расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, металлическую руку как бы невзначай прикрывает сложенное пальто. Ни дать ни взять молодой бизнесмен решил немного культурно обогатиться. Убийцей даже и не пахнет. Уж точно внушает больше доверия, чем Клинт с его измятыми за ночь джинсами и футболкой с изображением лилово-белой мишени. Которая, кстати, может быть не таким уж и удачным выбором для человека, в которого время от времени стреляют. Он делает для себя пометку запомнить на будущее и произвести ревизию своего гардероба.  
Барнс слегка поворачивает голову. Он не ухмыляется, что Клинта несколько удивляет. И тут он улыбается этой своей неспешной, немного хищной улыбочкой, когда сперва показываются клыки, а уж потом все остальные зубы. Он надевает пальто и достает из кармана телефон, запускает приложение для просмотра фотографий и протягивает Клинту. Клинт смотрит. Смотрит на снимок книги, на выцветшие синие чернила написанных тонким почерком букв:  
 _3/4 чашки сахара  
1/3 чашки масла  
2 куриных яйца…_  
\- Ты, блядь, издеваешься? – Клинт закатывает глаза и качает головой, Барнс отвечает спокойным, чуть самодовольным выражением лица и приподнятыми бровями.  
\- Козел, - жестикулирует Клинт, потому что не знает, как показать «сукин сын». Надо бы выяснить.  
\- Как, блин? – поражается Клинт.  
Барнс чуть покачивает головой и косится на одного из охранников в штатском: «Не при них».  
Клинт кивает. Они минуют охранников и проходят дальше в музей, и на ходу Барнс жестикулирует: «Взлом, здесь, прошлой ночью».  
\- Ты? – отвечает Клинт.  
Барнс чуть улыбается и пожимает плечами: «И еще кто-то».  
Ну, это объясняет избыток охраны: «Зачем?»  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Ну, у этого крошки-музея за стеной исследовательский центр мирового класса. Брюс расчувствовался, рассказывая о той конференции, на которой был вместе с представителями Института Кюри. Что-то там о раке и искажениях времени, и Клинту надо было бы, наверное, слушать повнимательнее, но увы. И все же представляется маловероятным нападение суперзлодея на микроскопический музей из двух комнат в центре Парижа.  
Его хватают за плечо, и они оба оборачиваются. Парень молод, плечи внушительные, но это только мышечная масса, набранная в спортзале. Выглядит впечатляюще, но ничего не будет значить в реальной драке.  
\- Эй, - говорит парень, - что это еще такое?  
Он машет руками.  
Клинт так занят, мысленно называя его мудилой, что забывает французский. Барнс отвечает: «Мой друг глухой. Это язык жестов».  
Парень смотрит на Барнса, на Клинта - и резко возвращает все свое внимание первому. И до Клинта доходит: это потому, что Барнс, разговаривая, использовал руки, рукав пальто сполз, и показался металл. У парня округляются глаза, и Клинт вдруг понимает, что тот знает, кто и что такое Барнс, а это в свою очередь означает, что парнишка не просто низкооплачиваемый ловец случайных воришек.  
\- О, чувак, нет, - стонет Клинт.  
Парень отступает на шаг, достает из куртки пистолет и кричит: «Блядь! Тут ГИДРА!» Второй в штатском вынимает собственную пушку, всаживает пулю в колено охранника и наводит дуло на Клинта, но к тому времени уже слишком поздно: они с Барнсом пришли в движение.

Последующие события в его памяти остаются несколько смазанными. Клинт ни разу раньше не работал с Барнсом, так что они немного путаются друг у друга под ногами. Немного. Оба бросаются к первому, тому, что закричал, но Барнс быстрее и добирается до него раньше. Клинт не против: он предпочитает стрелять, а не доводить дело до рукопашной. Он подбирает пистолет, пока Барнс ломает парню руку и плечо, и подстреливает второго в ногу. Тот роняет пушку и валится на пол с неслышимым для Клинта воплем.  
Барнс дотрагивается до его плеча. Вид у него стал чуть менее аккуратным, на лице появился румянец, и он ухмыляется.  
\- Порядок? – жестикулирует он.  
Клинт кивает:  
\- Как сам?  
\- Пошли.  
\- Куда.  
\- В ту дверь.  
Он следует за партнером. Барнс, похоже, все здесь разведал. Они пересекают сад и добираются до более современных зданий, на фасаде одного из которых написано: «Клиника Института Кюри». Внутри мигает свет. Наверняка и сирена завывает, просто ему не слышно. Он дотрагивается до руки Барнса:  
\- Стреляют?  
Барнс кивает.  
Они встают по обе стороны от двери. Видны лежащие на полу с заложенными за голову руками люди. Люди в лабораторных халатах, костюмах, джинсах, больничной пижаме. Барнс встречается с ним взглядом. Показывает три пальца. Клинт улыбается. Они врываются, делают по одному выстрелу, и третий сдается. Говорит Барнс. Они оставляют стрелка на попечении недавних заложников и идут дальше.  
\- Куда? – интересуется Клинт.  
Барнс хмурится. Он что-то говорит, но Клинт понятия не имеет, что. Он мотает головой. Барнс тянет его за руку, и Клинту остается только идти следом.  
\- Пять стрелков, - показывает Барнс, но в этот самый момент Клинт замечает тень среди обнаженных потолочных конструкций и успевает опередить снайпера. Тот мешком валится на линолеум.  
\- Четыре.  
Барнс кивает, и они продвигаются дальше, один за другим приставными шагами углубляются в здание больницы.  
У стойки регистратуры в крыле ядерной медицины разместились двое в армейском камуфляже. Одна из медсестер мертва, труп так и остался сидеть на стуле. Остальные трое съежились в уголке, стрелки настороже. Возможно, услышали выстрел Клинта в дальнем коридоре. Один рывком ставит на ноги санитара и приставляет дуло пистолета к голове трясущегося парня.  
Барнс не колеблется. Как и Клинт. Никто, кроме них, выстрелить не успевает.  
\- Порядок? – спрашивает Барнс.  
Клинт кивает:  
\- Как сам?  
Барнс отвечает таким же кивком.  
Они собирают боеприпасы. Барнс говорит что-то персоналу. Двое отвечают – взволнованно, потрясенно, запинаясь. Третья смотрит на Клинта.   
\- Спасибо, - показывает она.  
Клинт кивает.  
\- Они там, - указывает она на дверь в другом конце зала.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Там опасно.  
\- Радиация? – спрашивает он, как-то вдруг очень радуясь наличию радиационно-защитного костюма.  
Медсестра кивает:  
\- Ну да, и это тоже, - отвечает она, берет со стойки брошюрку и сует ему в руки. Он хмурит брови.  
 _При Локализованной Ретроградной Временной Терапии (ЛРВТ) тщательно контролируемые искажения времени используются для возврата включенных в опухоль клеток в их предыдущее, нормальное состояние._  
Он пялится на брошюру, переводит квадратные глаза на нее:  
\- Это же хренова машина времени, - изумляется он. По-английски. Она либо владеет языком, либо видит все на лице, и пожимает плечами:  
\- Naturellment.  
\- Ну _естественно_ ее захотят украсть! – орет он. Барнс дотрагивается до его плеча.  
\- Идем, - говорит он, показывая на дверь. – Двое.  
Клинт кивает. Он в последний раз ошарашенно качает головой и следует за Барнсом к двери.  
Внутри оказывается что-то вроде помещения для МРТ: основной зал и каморка в сторонке. В закутке обнаруживается труп в одежде медика, в основном зале – двое стрелков. А еще нечто большое, призрачное, испускающее теплый, пульсирующий свет, прекрасный и умиротворяющий, и Клинту оно не нравится, и он не позволит, _не позволит_ себе любоваться тем, как свет все озаряет, как нечто бьется, словно сердце в покое, _не позволит_ себе почувствовать тоску по чему-то подобному, только ласковому и голубому.  
Барнс косится на него. Хмурится. Клинт не ждет жестов. Он кивает. Вперед.  
Они толкают дверь. Быть может, петли скрипят или что-то еще, потому что стрелки поворачиваются. Барнс стреляет первым, раньше оказавшись в помещении, Клинт – вторым. Дело не в том, что он мажет, ведь он не мажет никогда. Просто парень как раз вскидывал винтовку и, падая, изгибается. Он приземляется на держащую белое сияние над полом платформу, и нечто могучее, похожее на инфразвук начинает сотрясать его, желудок, глаза, всю комнату. А потом парень как бы растягивается, словно смываемые в раковину чернила. Свет затягивает его плечо, и вот он расширяется, засасывает еще и еще, заполняет всю комнату, так что Клинт не видит ничего, кроме света, света, света, и ему как раз хватает времени подумать: «Ох Клинт, какой же ты дурак», - прежде чем броситься на пол рядом с Барнсом и позволить взрывной волне пронестись над головой.

Барнс трясет его. Выходит, оба живы. Ура.  
Он открывает глаза. Рядом лежит мертвец в залитом почерневшей кровью камуфляже, до его винтовки почти можно дотянуться рукой. Он стонет, переворачивается на спину и обнаруживает над головой обугленные балки. Обугленные балки. Обугленные балки?  
\- Что случилось? – стонет он.  
Барнс хватает его за руку и помогает сесть. Клинт осматривается. Все темное. Обгорелое. Все обгорелое. И это не больница, а выжженный остов чего-то другого, вроде амбара. Весь свет идет откуда-то слева – оранжевый, непостоянный, словно от огня.  
\- Какого _хера_? – Клинт надеется, что не кричит, но прямо сейчас не уверен ни в чем.  
Барнс качает головой:  
\- Ни малейшего понятия, - говорит он. Глаза навыкате, широко раскрыты, будто он едва держит себя в руках. Едва. Где-то неподалеку что-то сотрясает землю, и с балок падают струйки пепла. Просачивается больше света. Вспышка – и вновь сумрак.  
От тьмы за спиной у Барнса отделяется одна из теней. Кто-то в форме, в руках винтовка, палец занесен над курком. Он выходит на свет, и Клинт видит лицо.  
\- Привет, парни. Представиться не хотите?  
Над ними стоит с винтовкой Баки Барнс.


	6. Сплошь мясо и никакой картошки/All that Meat and No Potatoes

**1942**  
Вот об этом его и предупреждали. Машина времени. В теории – для искажения времени и излечения раковых клеток, на практике – привлекает еще и тех, кого не устроил финал Второй Мировой войны, да и вообще любого, кому что-то не нравится в текущем положении вещей. Не верится, что никто не предусмотрел такого нападения. Все равно, что отдать тессеракт дошкольнику.  
Он помогает Клинту сесть, и на лице у того с секунду держатся оторопь и злость, а затем округляются глаза. Головы касается что-то узкое и холодное, пахнет оружейной смазкой.  
\- Привет, парни, - слышит Баки собственный голос. – Представиться не хотите?  
И Баки… Баки забывает, как дышать.  
\- Твоюматьнестреляй, - выпаливает Клинт. – В смысле, э, я Клинт Бартон. А это мой, э, мой брат Барни. Не стреляй, ладно?  
\- Клинт, Барни. Рад знакомству. А это кто?  
Клинт оглядывается на труп первого прибывшего:  
\- Это, э, ну, это мертвый мужик, - докладывает он.  
Баки не сводит глаз с Клинта. Баки Клинт никогда раньше не нравился. Он терпел, ненавидел, завидовал и думал в высшей степени агрессивные мысли, но ни разу не испытывал положительных эмоций. И вот, подумать только, он пересматривает свое мнение о Клинте Бартоне.  
\- По выговору вы, парни, вроде американцы.  
\- Американцы? – переспрашивает Клинт. И тут же кивает: – Ага. Американцы.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Нью-Йорк, - отвечает Баки, наконец-то совладав с языком.  
\- Тебя я не спрашивал, - неприветливо обрывает он из прошлого, - я спросил его.  
\- Ладно, только учти, что он глухой и иногда тебя понимает, а иногда нет.  
\- На какое?  
\- Э? – не понимает Клинт.  
\- Чего? – согласен с ним Баки.  
\- На какое, говорю… - он из прошлого вздыхает и орет: - На какое ухо глухой, говорю?  
\- На оба, - сообщает Клинт. – Так что можно не орать.  
Баки проглатывает смех. В путанице перемешанных в мозгу воспоминаний и в самом деле смутно проступает это. Осень, возможно, зима. Он был оторван от 107-го. Сгоревший амбар. Снаружи, в кустах засел снайпер. Ждал, загнанный в угол, голодный. Двое типов, появившихся прямо из воздуха. Он подумал, что это ему привиделось. Там, в амбаре он приболел и потом так и не смог понять, что было на самом деле, а что – только у него в голове.  
Он старается говорить мягко, успокаивающе. Ему тогда было страшно, чертовски страшно.  
\- Клинт глухой, зато я слышу отлично. Не стреляй, хорошо? Знаю, тебе страшно, ты… - он хотел сказать, что бояться их не нужно, но не может себя заставить. Окажись он лицом к лицу с собой будущим и узнай, что его ждет, возможно, покончил бы с собой, не дожидаясь, пока с ним сделают то, что сделали. – Нам обоим. Послушай, мы вооружены, но не причиним тебе вреда.  
Он поднимает обе руки, показывая, что в тех ничего нет.  
\- Что за… что за хрень у тебя на руке?  
Металл. Разумеется.  
\- Протез. С поезда упал.  
Молчание.  
\- Ладно. Ладно, вы с кем?  
Баки выдыхает, не то чтобы облегченно, пока нет, но уже куда менее напряженно. Воспоминание проступает отчетливее, он помнит, что будет дальше. Вроде того. С точки зрения себя другого. Голова немного кружится.  
\- Ни с кем, кого ты знаешь, но мы на одной стороне.  
\- Ну тогда лучше бы вам дать мне причину вас не пристрелить.  
Хамло мелкое.  
\- Да как скажешь, - говорит уже сам себе не нравящийся Баки. – Как насчет того, что ты не можешь?  
\- Очень даже могу.  
\- Как? У тебя патронов нет.  
Баки приподнимает бровь, и Клинт возвращает на место отвалившуюся челюсть и стирает с лица улыбку. Мгновение спустя Баки вновь слышит, как он из прошлого поудобнее перехватывает винтовку.  
\- Слушай, где-то на северной стороне, в кустах сидит снайпер, - он смотрит на Клинта, и взгляд его говорит: «Я готов рискнуть». Клинт закрывает глаза и едва заметно мотает головой. – В твоем деле сказано, что ты хороший стрелок. Будь у тебя боеприпасы, он был бы уже мертв, а тебя бы и след простыл.  
\- В моем… моем _деле_?  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант, 107-й. Думал отсидеться, пока они не вернутся? Они же… - это была какая-то вылазка в тыл врага. Может, подрыв дамбы. Не вспомнить, - … они заняты, но вернутся этой же дорогой.  
Он чувствует, как дуло винтовки отводят от затылка. Слышит вздох себя из прошлого.  
\- Откуда вы знаете все это дерьмо?  
Баки не помнит, как именно оказался в амбаре, только сам факт. Он решает нагнать таинственности:  
\- Мы с ним занимаемся шпионскими штучками. Хотели отделить тебя от остальных. Для особой подготовки, - он слышит смешок себя молодого, слабый и неуверенный. – Джеймс, хотел бы причинить тебе вред – притворился бы, что верю насчет патронов, и напал бы, когда ты не был к этому готов, правда же? Так что почему бы тебе просто не присесть? Холодно, а ты еще и голодный. У тебя в той сумке поесть что-нибудь найдется? – он дублирует свои слова жестами, и Клинт кивает.  
Баки ждет, пока Клинт роется в сумке. У него там самая странная помойка в мире. Бетонная коробка, какой-то вентилятор… в конце концов Клинт выуживает протеиновый батончик. Он бросает тот через голову Баки. Слышно, как рвется обертка, как жуют – торопливо, чавкая. «Привыкай быть голодным, - думает он, - привыкай подыхать с голоду». У него все впереди. Все это. Все. Он осознает, что может все предотвратить. Остановить Золу. Остановить Зимнего Солдата еще до его создания. Может спасти себя.  
Но если не с ним, это случилось бы с кем-нибудь еще. Может, они поймали бы Стива. Стива, который настрадался бы, как Баки. Который стал бы тем, чем стал он. И, быть может, его уже нельзя было бы спасти, и не было бы никаких вторых шансов.  
Он проглатывает поднимающуюся из желудка рвоту. Затем поворачивается и наконец-то получает возможность взглянуть на самого себя.  
Молодой перестает есть и пялится, ну а Баки, Баки не может не пялиться в ответ. Парень перед ним – и не парень вовсе. Это же ребенок. Лицо, не знающее шрамов и морщин, тощее, сильное, нетронутое. Он устал и испуган, но в то же время самоуверен: челюсть выпячена, губы сжались в ниточку, голова нахально склонена. Так вот как он выглядел до того, как в глазах поселился страх, а кожа покрылась шрамами. До всего. Как парень с фотографий в Смитсоновском музее.  
Клинт вдруг смеется, слишком громко и долго:   
\- А знаете, вы так похожи, парни.  
Молодой он чуть улыбается:  
\- Да, наверное, - говорит он и сует в рот остаток батончика. Баки знает, что следует что-нибудь сказать, но никак не может. Он переглядывается с Клинтом, и тот с ослепительной улыбкой профессионального актера поворачивается к Баки из прошлого.

Барнс выглядит так, словно его сейчас вырвет, и когда он поворачивает голову к Клинту, на лице у него ясно читается мольба о помощи. Клинту он не нравится, но не обязательно хорошо относиться к человеку, чтобы ему немного сочувствовать. Ужасно, должно быть, оказаться лицом к лицу с самим собой до того, как тебя искалечили настолько, что ты потерял все, даже собственное имя. Он напяливает на лицо широкую улыбку и поднимает взгляд.  
\- Ну так что, проблема со снайпером, а, Джеймс? – спрашивает он. – Ну, это я могу исправить.  
Он протягивает руку к упавшей рядом с трупом винтовке и осматривает ее. Обернувшись, он обнаруживает Баки схватившим Джеймса за руку. Они сверлят друг друга взглядом. Это… странно.  
\- В чем дело? – не понимает Клинт.  
Барнс хмурит брови:  
\- Джеймс не хотел, чтобы ты… - что-то там про винтовку.  
\- Джеймс понятия не имеет о том, кто мы, так что это, по-моему, вполне разумно, - замечает Клинт.  
Джеймс переводит взгляд на Клинта, затем – на винтовку. Дело не только в плохом освещении. Он бледен.  
\- Послушайте, если собираетесь… - что-то непонятное. Очень-очень медленно он вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана куртки конверт и протягивает его Клинту. Бумаге передается дрожь руки. Он смотрит в глаза Клинту: - Это письмо. Для кое-кого, кто остался дома. Последнее желание.  
Клинт бросает взгляд на конверт и качает головой:  
\- Не собираемся мы тебя убивать.  
\- Ты вымотался, - убеждает Барнс, кладя руку на плечо Джеймса и поворачивая того лицом к себе, - …от теней шарахаешься…  
Остальное Клинту не слышно. Но Барнс говорит, чуть сверху вниз смотря в собственные глаза, и Клинт еще не видел у него на лице настолько доброго и искреннего выражения. Барнс машет рукой. Джеймс убирает конверт обратно в карман. Он пожимает плечами, вскидывает руки. Затем кивает, качает головой и направляется в другую часть амбара, туда, откуда появился, держась в тени и прячась за обломившимися балками и обгорелыми фрагментами сельскохозяйственной техники. Барнс дает сигнал, и они идут следом.  
Джеймс соорудил нечто вроде маленького гнезда из куртки и рюкзака. Обертки от пайков он аккуратно свернул и сложил в пустую коробку из-под пуль для растопки. Джеймс садится и поднимает на них все такие же ошарашенные глаза.  
\- Ложись спать, - говорит Барнс, - мы покараулим.  
Джеймс смеривает их взглядом. Он прислоняется к обгорелой стене амбара и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Барнс не сводит глаз с Джеймса. Клинт дотрагивается до его руки.  
\- Чего? – спрашивает Барнс.  
\- Ты в норме? – жестикулирует Клинт.  
Барнс чуть покачивает головой:  
\- Нет.  
\- Спасти его нельзя.  
\- Знаю, - Барнс кусает нижнюю губу, вздыхает. – Ложись спать.  
Клинт кивает в ответ. Он усаживается плечом к плечу с Джеймсом и чувствует, как тот напрягается, затем, с минуту спустя, расслабляется. Клинт закрывает глаза. Полсекунды спустя Джеймс толкает его в бок. Он приоткрывает один глаз и поворачивается к парню.   
\- У моего друга Стиви одно ухо плохо слышит, - медленно и четко выговаривает тот. – И ребята то и дело глохнут от обстрелов и всего такого. Ты, э, не поучишь меня этому языку жестов?  
Клинт размышляет. Переводит взгляд на Барнса и обратно на Джеймса. Детали головоломки встают на свои места. Он кивает:  
\- Конечно.  
Джеймс нерешительно хлопает ртом и наконец уточняет:  
\- Вы меня правда убивать не собираетесь?  
Клинт ухмыляется:  
\- Уже нет.  
Барнс делает страшное лицо, но Джеймс кивает в ответ. Чуть дрожа, он прижимается поплотнее к Клинту и мгновенно засыпает.

Барнс будит Клинта в районе рассвета.   
\- Он голодный, - жестикулирует Барнс. – Пойду поищу еду. Ты со мной?  
\- Оставим его одного? – отвечает Клинт, указывая на Джеймса, свернувшегося калачиком и, дрожа, лежащего спиной к стене. Ну, тут и впрямь холодно.  
Барнс улыбается:  
\- Я пережил.  
Клинт улыбается в ответ. Он поднимается на ноги и снимает яркую куртку. Барнс делает то же самое, хотя его-то пальто практичного черного цвета, не красное с белой полосой, но все равно стесняет движения. Клинт берет их и укрывает Джеймса – тот даже не замечает, но дрожь ослабевает. Они с Барнсом переглядываются и почти синхронно пожимают плечами. Вдвоем они выходят навстречу хмурому серому рассвету.

Клинт примерно представляет себе, где засел бы, будь он тем снайпером, так что они стараются не оказываться на виду у сидящего в той точке, Клинт запоминает примеченное место, и они с Барнсом пробираются вдоль изрытой ямами дороги, между развалинами домов, обстрелянных, обгоревших, обломанными зубами стоящих по обочинам. Барнс останавливается, оглядываясь, и указывает на сохранившее три стены здание. Внутри обнаруживаются полки. Консервы. Кое-что свежее, ну, относительно.  
Барнс хватает его за плечо и показывает на связку страшно почерневших бананов. Короткие мелкие штуки выглядят весьма неаппетитно. Клинт хмурит брови, а Барнс… ну, Клинт ни разу не видел Барнса счастливым, но это, возможно, оно.  
\- Нет, - протестует Клинт.  
\- Да! – настаивает Барнс.  
Клинт горестно вздыхает и открывает сумку. Они берут три банки «консервированного мясного рулета» и в придачу банку консервированных ананасов, прежде чем направиться обратно.

Вернувшись, они обнаруживают Джеймса все еще спящим. К моменту его пробуждения Клинт успевает хорошенько осмотреть свою новую винтовку, а Барнс садится разжигать костер. Джеймс садится, растирает руками лицо и кивает:  
\- Спасибо, парни, - произносит он, - мне это было просто необходимо.  
По мнению Клинта, выглядит он еще хуже, чем раньше. Лицо бледнее, мешки под глазами темнее.  
Пока Барнс готовит, Клинт устраивается так, чтобы видеть гнездо снайпера. Минуту спустя к нему приползает Джеймс, и Клинт оглядывается на него, после чего сдвигается в сторонку и машет рукой. Джеймс принимает у него винтовку. Клинт руководит процессом. Поправляет положение уже ожидающего отдачи плеча и сжимающих оружие рук. Давит на мелкие мышцы, крепящиеся к ключицам, заставляя расслабиться. Джеймс замирает, и Клинт отбивает пальцами сердечный ритм у него на руке, чтобы тот почувствовал, когда по-настоящему неподвижен, моменты между вдохами-выдохами и ударами сердца. Они ждут. Джеймс пропускает первые два удобных момента, но около полудня пользуется третьим. Выстрел идеален.

В тот вечер они сидят, жуя _Ветчину по-особому_ в исполнении Баки Барнса и тихо беседуя о Нью-Йорке, и Барнс так буравит Джеймса взглядом, словно мечтает ему врезать. Джеймс заметил, но промолчал, он просто чаще обращается к Клинту, чем к Барнсу.  
\- Скучаешь по дому? – спрашивает Клинт.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
\- Может, чуть-чуть. Там есть кое-кто. Кое-кто, о ком… о ком хочется позаботиться, понимаешь? – кривовато, но нежно улыбается он.  
Вот тогда Клинт и понимает. Понимает, и это ужасно. Это личное, это не его дело, но теперь он знает и не может не взглянуть на отвернувшегося Барнса. И Клинт понимает, для кого было письмо, и догадывается, о чем в нем говорилось. И теперь он понимает, почему Стив не мог сдаться несмотря на все то дерьмо, что натворил Зимний Солдат, почему словно взбесился, поставил на уши весь мир, пытаясь найти и вернуть его. Он понимает, почему ГИДРА вообще отправила за ним Зимнего Солдата. Чтобы не просто убить, а уничтожить.  
\- Ты, - показывает Барнс на него пальцем и жестикулирует: - Заткнись.  
Клинт кивает:  
\- Ладно.  
Джеймс поворачивается к Клинту:  
\- Что он сказал?  
\- Чтоб я заткнулся.  
Джеймс качает головой:  
\- Ну и язва же ты, Барни, - говорит он и возвращает свое внимание Клинту: - Ты собирался учить меня языку жестов. Как перевести то, что я сказал?  
Клинт ухмыляется и показывает знак «козел».

Баки наблюдает за уроком Клинта и неуверенными движениями Джеймса. Некоторое время спустя они устают и бросают свое начинание, так что остается только лечь спать. Дождевая вода стекает по обгорелым, обломанным балкам, но они сидят в более-менее сухом уголке, и все не так плохо, как могло быть. Клинт ложится и моментально отключается. Джеймс вздыхает и растирает рукой лицо, и Баки знает, что его подташнивает. Завтра утром будет совсем худо.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - говорит Баки.  
\- Я вчера не караулил, - протестует Джеймс.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами. Он укладывается набок и подкладывает руку под голову. Его глаза закрываются, и часть накопившегося напряжения сходит с лица. Всего лишь ребенок. Всего лишь ребенок, а через год, даже меньше… Зола. И поезд. И конец света.  
Он снимает пальто и складывает его в несколько раз:  
\- Эй, - шепчет он, - голову подними.  
Джеймс открывает глаза и хмурится, но делает, как ему сказали. Баки подкладывает свою самодельную подушку, и Джеймс вновь ложится. Некоторое время он еще поглядывает на Баки из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Чего? – не выдерживает Баки.  
\- Не пойму, нравлюсь я тебе или бешу, - бормочет Джеймс. – И не знаю, не плевать ли мне. Но мне все кажется, что я тебя откуда-то знаю. Тоже из Бруклина, говоришь? Быть не может, чтобы ты и вправду был братом Клинта, но, может, мы родственники.  
Баки обдумывает ответ. И думает о своих воспоминаниях. Он вздыхает. В амбаре ему было нехорошо и снились странные, очень странные сны. Сны, которые оставались в памяти даже после некоторых обнулений. Баки склоняется вперед и обращает взгляд на их самодельный очаг:  
\- Нет, - отвечает он, - нет, мы не родственники. На самом деле я – это ты из будущего.  
Джеймс застывает.  
\- Я схожу с ума, да? – шепчет он. – Тронулся от войны, да?  
\- Нет. Слушай, Джеймс. Ты не умеешь молчать и однажды серьезно из-за этого влипнешь. И тебя тянет защищать людей независимо от того, заслуживают они этого или нет. И ты преданный. Слишком преданный. И однажды кое-кто использует это против тебя.  
\- Но… - нахмурившись, перебивает Джеймс.  
\- Заткнись, - обрывает его Баки. – Слушай. Ты… ты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, понял? Никогда не забывай.  
Тот негромко смеется.  
\- Барни, - качает он головой, - ты меня, наверное, совсем неудачником считаешь, если думаешь, что я могу забыть собственное имя.  
Баки опускает взгляд на руки.  
\- Когда ты подружился с тем тощим мальчишкой из Бруклина, тем, который убегать не умеет? Ты сделал правильный выбор, - его тошнит. Нет ничего такого, что он может дать Джеймсу и что у него потом не отберут, кроме, быть может, этого. Он глотает еще немного воздуха. – Ты просто. Просто постарайся не забыть. Что бы ни случилось. Это и твое имя.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про Стиви?  
\- Все это? – говорит Баки, обводя рукой все вокруг. – Это все сон. Ты заболел. Это все тебе привиделось.  
\- Самый странный сон в моей жизни, - шепчет Джеймс. – Та еще лихорадка, наверное.  
\- Именно. Спи давай.  
Глаза Джеймса закрываются, дыхание замедляется и выравнивается. Баки охраняет его сон.

Глубокой ночью он слышит приближение 107-го, негромко продвигающегося по дороге. Он будит Клинта.   
\- Уходим, - жестикулирует он.  
Клинт кивает. Он садится и притягивает поближе свою сумку, заглядывает внутрь, хмурится и начинает вытаскивать бананы.  
\- Нет, - возражает Баки, - возьми их.  
Клинт закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами.  
Баки возвращается к Джеймсу и встает перед ним на колени:  
\- Эй, - шепчет он, - пора вставать.  
Он вытягивает свое пальто из-под головы Джеймса.  
\- Э? – сонно поднимается Джеймс. – Ох черт, ох блин.  
И вот уже он ползет прочь от своего гнездышка, и его страшно, шумно рвет всем тем, что было съедено за последние несколько часов. Баки слышит, как снаружи в 107-м сигналят остановку.  
Он поворачивается к Клинту, собираясь сказать ему спрятаться, но что-то изменилось, и вокруг них уже не темнота.


	7. Мама с пистолетом/Pistol Packin' Mama

**Понедельник**  
Наташа принимает меры предосторожности. И, говоря о мерах предосторожности, она имеет в виду маленький пистолет, заряженный способной свалить Халка дозой снотворного. Брюс Бэннер ей нравится, большой парень – уже меньше.  
Она спускается на лифте в лабораторию и осматривается.  
\- Брюс? – зовет она.  
Его голова показывается из-за раскрытой двери какого-то помещения, глаза за очками с увеличительными линзами кажутся выпученными.  
\- Наташа. Привет, привет. Заходи. Я почти все. Тебе, наверное, лучше постоять у двери, пока я не закрою.  
Она скрещивает руки на груди и подпирает дверь лифта.  
\- Ты знаешь, где Клинт?  
Брюс вновь поднимает на нее взгляд, и удивленно выражение его лица от искажающих размер глаз очков приобретает мультяшный вид. Он протягивает руку и задирает их на лоб, чтобы лучше видеть ее.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Ну, тогда ты такой один. Он должен был каждый час у меня отмечаться, а сейчас опаздывает. Уже очень сильно опаздывает.  
Брюс бросает работу, закрывает дверь и проворачивает замок. Он стягивает очки и стряхивает лабораторный халат.  
\- А разве не нужно носить свинцовый жилет или что-то такое? – удивляется она.  
Он улыбается:  
\- Да я и сам практически источник гамма-излучения, - напоминает он. Она переминается с ноги на ногу. – Поговорим о Клинте?  
\- Он пропал. Последнее, что я слышала, - направлялся во Францию с одним из твоих радиационно-защитных костюмов.  
\- Да, - произносит Брюс, задумчиво переводя взгляд на ряд висящих вдоль стены серых костюмов, - да.  
\- Знаешь, куда он собирался?  
\- В музей Кюри, - отвечает Брюс. – Трудно будет поверить, но он поехал за рецептом бананового хлеба.  
Она сверлит его взглядом. Брюс отвечает серьезным выражением лица.  
\- Он уже очень сильно опаздывает со звонком. На Бартона это не похоже. Если он не отметился, это означает только одно – он просто не может отметиться.  
\- У музея Кюри за стеной исследовательский институт, где работают с очень серьезными материалами. Если он сделал что-то…  
\- Бартоновское? – подсказывает она. Брюс улыбается.  
\- Именно. Тогда у него крупные неприятности. Ты отправишься за ним?  
Она кивает.  
Брюс снимает очки и протирает их об рубашку. Затем бросает один взгляд на стекла, морщится, подходит к столу, извлекает на свет божий тряпочку и протирает их еще раз.  
\- Послушай, это я рассказал ему о рецепте, и я знаком с одним из руководителей исследовательского центра. Если Клинт сделал что-то бартоновское и загремел в тюрьму, мне, возможно, удастся уговорить ее не подавать в суд.  
Она окидывает его оценивающим взглядом:  
\- Сколько тебе нужно времени на сборы?  
\- Можем выезжать.


	8. Папенькин сынок/Daddy's Little Boy

**1981**

Под ногами у них линолеум, и Клинт обнаруживает ухмылку на собственных губах. Он переводит взгляд на Барнса. Того, кажется, сейчас вырвет. Он опирается на Клинта, и металлическая рука сжимает так сильно, что едва не дробит кости.  
\- Ай, Барнс, ай, хватит.  
У Барнса беспомощный, несчастный вид, глаза широко распахнуты, лоб исчерчен глубокими морщинами.   
\- Я его там оставил, - шепчет он, - я его оставил.  
\- У тебя не было выбора. Нельзя менять прошлое, - Барнс мотает головой, и Клинт понимает, что тот сейчас сорвется. - Барнс, послушай меня. Ты - это все, что с тобой случилось, понимаешь? Это все в тебе. Это все, что у тебя есть, так что ты должен справиться.  
\- Но он…  
\- Это уже случилось, это все в прошлом. Уже все.  
Барнс хлопает глазами, тяжело дыша, в уголках глаз показывается намек на влагу, и он резко отворачивается.  
До Клинта вдруг доходит, что некоторые из убийств Зимнего Солдата в некотором роде, ну, типа его вина. Он вздыхает. Чтобы отвлечься, он оглядывается вокруг, потому что продолжать думать в этом направлении может быть опасно для психики.  
Они в помещении, чуть большем, чем комната с машиной времени, и куда более тесном, чем амбар. Вокруг лампы дневного света, пара столов и стульев, какое-то большое оборудование и таблички на стенах. Первыми в глаза бросаются именно таблички. Они не на французском, а на английском. Он осматривается вновь, на сей раз более внимательно. Среди машин он замечает пару здоровенных катушечных магнитофонов, рядом висят большие студийные наушники.  
Он пялится. Это место ему знакомо. Он здесь уже был.  
\- Господи, - шепчет он.  
Барнс переводит на него взгляд. Быть может, он что-то и говорит, но Клинт не обращает внимания. Он отталкивает Барнса и проходит в расположенную за стеной комнату ожидания. И да, вот и он.  
Он встает столбом и пялится.  
Ему шесть или около того. Сидит на оранжевом пластиковом стуле, залитый проникающим через одно из высоких больничных окон солнечным светом, с торчащими во все стороны светлыми волосами. На нем рваные на коленях джинсы, измазанная в траве футболка и синяя курточка. Ему скучно, Клинт помнит, насколько бесконечным всегда казалось ожидание. Он задрал колени под самый подбородок, лениво болтая истертыми липучками кроссовок и разглядывая магазинчик подарков напротив. Дожидаясь, когда позовет медсестра.  
Все это напоминало бы картину Роквелла, не знай Клинт о том, что этот шестилетний мальчишка ждет приема у аудиолога, потому что папочка слишком сильно его поколотил. Не знай Клинт о том, что куртку он не снял потому, что синяки на руках до сих пор не сошли.  
Барнс касается его плеча. Клинт поднимает глаза.  
\- Ты? - жестикулирует Барнс.  
Клинт кивает. Он сжимает зубы так, что начинает ныть челюсть. Он оглядывается. Папочка где-то здесь. Где-то.  
\- Скоро вернусь.  
Рука на плече. Он сбрасывает ее, сверлит Барнса взглядом. Тот не обращает внимания.  
\- Нельзя менять прошлое, - жестикулирует он.  
\- Просто хочу посмотреть на отца.  
Барнс настороженно кивает.  
Клинт кивает в ответ. Он знает, где будет папочка. Будет, выставив наружу ноги, сидеть в припаркованной машине и пить. Потому что пил он всегда. Пил, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах и чтобы терпеть детей, и был пьян в стельку, когда слишком сильно и много раз ударил Клинта по голове и лишил его слуха с левой стороны. В стельку.  
К тому моменту, когда Клинт доходит до дверей, его трясет, но, увидев красную машину, и открытую дверь, и опирающегося локтями на колени мужчину, уговаривающего очередную банку дешевого пива и докуривающего сигарету, чувствует накатывающую волну холода и знает, что продолжать идти лучше не надо.  
Он останавливается. Усаживается на низкую каменную стеночку у автобусной остановки. Наблюдает за алкашом, надирающимся все сильнее и сильнее, пока его ребенок ждет, чтобы ему сказали, на всю ли жизнь ему суждено остаться глухим на одно ухо. Ответ уже известен обоим.  
До аварии еще года два или около того. К тому времени Гарольд Бартон избавит Барни от двух зубов, а Клинта - от слуха.

Может, Клинт и не заметил, как за их безмолвным разговором наблюдал его маленький сопляк-двойник, а Баки вот заметил. Когда Клинт выходит, Баки садится рядом с мальцом.  
Маленький Клинт мнется на своем стуле из оранжевого пластика. Он опускает взгляд на ноги и теребит липучки, затем поворачивает голову к Баки.  
\- Ты глухой? - кричит ему парнишка. Поворачивается несколько голов, но большинство, раз взглянув, делают вид, что ничего не заметили.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Баки.  
\- И я тоже, - заявляет Клинт. Обращается он при этом к своим кроссовкам.  
\- Точно, - тихо соглашается Баки.  
\- Если ты не глухой, почему же знаешь язык жестов?  
\- Мой друг глухой, - объясняет Баки.  
Маленький Клинт смеривает его взглядом и хмурится, воинственно задрав нос.   
\- И кто только захочет дружить с глухим, - говорит он. Если он хотел сделать свирепое лицо, то не получилось. Вышло просто несчастное. Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- И кто только захочет дружить со мной.  
Клинт поднимает глаза:  
\- А что такое? Что с тобой не так?  
Баки вновь пожимает плечами:  
\- Я вредный, - сообщает он, - и часто злюсь.  
\- Я тоже, - бубнит Клинт.  
Баки вздыхает. В комнате ожидания тепло, а от струящегося через высокие окна солнечного света становится еще теплее. Он стягивает пальто и рукавом рубашки вытирает пот со лба. Глаза Клинта вылезают из орбит.  
\- Ого. Ого! Что это у тебя с рукой?  
\- Ничего, - заявляет Баки, - она даже лучше другой.  
\- Так ты вроде… вроде Колосса из комиксов. Наполовину, - он ухмыляется. - Но ты же не грязный коммунист, да? Ты хороший.  
Баки требуется секунда на размышления, чтобы придумать ответ. Он решает обойтись одним-единственным словом:  
\- Точно.  
\- Ого, - повторяет Клинт. Он вновь опускает взгляд на кроссовки и мнется. - Махнул бы свое ухо на твою руку.  
\- Боюсь, так не получится.  
Клинт кивает и возвращается к своей игре с липучками. Баки не знает, что бы еще сказать. Он смотрит на магазинчик подарков с детскими игрушками за стеклом. В голову приходит мысль о том, не следует ли начать беспокоиться насчет Клинта и его отца. Кажется странным, что тот не сидит здесь, со своим ребенком, зато на его месте сидит и вот так просто болтает с мальцом парень с чертовой красной звездой на руке, в прошлом очень, по-взрослому плохой парень. Начинаешь задумываться о Бартоне-старшем и его отцовских способностях.  
\- Это настоящий лук настоящего Робина Гуда, - тихо произносит Клинт.  
Баки возвращает свое внимание мальцу:  
\- Что?  
\- Самый настоящий, - повторяет Клинт, кивая на витрину магазинчика. Баки смотрит. Это игрушка из зеленого пластика с изображением мультяшной лисы. - Со стрелами. Правда, они с присосками, это не настоящие стрелы Робина Гуда, как в мультике. Но лук настоящий.  
В голове у Баки возникает мысль. Он переводит взгляд обратно на Клинта:  
\- Хочешь этот лук?  
Мальчишка кивает, хмуро и искренне:  
\- Да. У Санты попрошу.  
Судя по тому немногому, что Баки известно о Бартоне-старшем, оставлять такие важные вещи на откуп Санте не стоит. Он поднимается. Деньги в бумажнике для этого времени не подходят, но он сумел заменить соду крахмалом под носом у разговаривавшего с ним Клинта, сможет и это.   
\- Попроси у Санты побольше стрел, - произносит он и направляется в магазин.

К тому времени, когда он выходит, маленького Клинта уже нет, а большой открывает двери комнаты ожидания. Зубы у того стиснуты так, что ими орехи колоть можно.   
\- Видел отца? - жестикулирует он. Клинт кивает, мрачно опуская взгляд вниз и влево, словно выслушивающий нравоучения мальчишка. Баки касается его руки, и Клинт поднимает глаза и видит лук. Переводит взгляд с Баки на лук и обратно. У него отваливается челюсть.  
\- Быть не может, - произносит он.  
\- Где? - спрашивает Баки.  
\- В лаборатории аудиолога, - отвечает Клинт. - Он явился посреди теста. Пришлось начать сначала.  
Баки кивает. Он разворачивается, проходит назад в лабораторию. Внутри обнаруживаются техник в поношенном белом халате и Клинт со слишком большими наушниками на голове.  
\- Извините, - возмущается техник, - здесь вообще-то тест проходит.  
\- Угу, - говорит Баки, - но парнишка там кое-что оставил.  
Техник кривится, но Баки не обращает на него внимания. Он подходит к пялящемуся на него широко раскрытыми глазами Клинту, сидящему на стуле и кажущемуся крошечным на фоне оборудования и наушников.  
\- Вот это да, - шепчет тот.  
\- Береги свои вещи, малец.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Клинт, да так усердно, что наушники сползают, - хорошо, конечно, буду беречь.

Когда он выходит из лаборатории, Клинт поджидает в комнате, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы. Он поднимает глаза на Баки.  
\- Все хорошо? - спрашивает Барнс.  
Клинт пожимает плечами:  
\- Это в прошлом. Это уже случилось. Должен справиться.  
\- Да.  
\- Он маленького роста, - произносит Клинт, смотря поверх плеча Барнса. - Мне он всегда казался таким высоким.  
Некоторое время они стоят в тишине, и очередное изменение обстановки замечает Баки.


	9. Свои проблемы собери/Pack up your troubles

**Вторник**

Фил дает Клинту один день.  
Он знает, что эта их с капитаном Роджерсом затея сводит Баки и Клинта с ума, а в таких ситуациях Клинту иногда нужно залечь на дно, чтобы выдержать. Клинт - человек, которому требуется личное пространство. Клинт - человек, которому требуется замкнутое, тесное, укромное и защищенное с трех сторон личное пространство. А Фил - человек, которому требуется все обо всем знать. Так что Фил знает все об укрытиях Клинта. Он почти уверен в том, что Клинту это известно, но не может сказать точно и не собирался проверять. Клинт - человек, которому требуется личное пространство, а Фил любит Клинта и хочет, чтобы он был счастлив. В обычных обстоятельствах он бы ни за что этого не сделал.  
Но Клинт не отвечает на сообщения, и прошло уже полных двадцать четыре часа с тех пор, как Фил видел его в последний раз. Ни сообщений, ни электронных писем, ни слуху ни духу. Ни даже бумажного самолетика из вентиляции. Это нервирует. Так что он достает из кладовки на 57-м этаже отвертку и стремянку и откручивает одну из вентиляционных решеток:  
\- Клинт? - негромко зовет он. - Я поднимаюсь.  
Он сует голову в вентиляционную трубу. Ему совершенно случайно известно, что на данный момент это любимое гнездо Клинта. Оно дает хороший обзор коридора и всех дверей, а также доступ к шахте лифта. Клинт все весьма удобно обустроил. В трубе лежат старое клетчатое одеяло для пикника, бугристая подушка, открытая книга в мягкой обложке, а рядом - небольшая пирамидка любимых протеиновых батончиков Клинта. Оглядев все это, Фил кивает. С одной стороны, Клинт не лежит у себя в гнезде мертвый или раненый. С другой стороны, Клинт вообще не лежит у себя в гнезде. Фил касается одеяла. Холодное.  
Он вздыхает.

Фил в одиночестве проводит бессонную ночь. Не похоже это на Клинта - вот так взять и исчезнуть, но Клинт, как он сам себе напоминает сразу после полуночи и еще разок в три часа ночи, взрослый человек и имеет полное право уехать по своим делам, не отчитываясь перед Филом.  
Около половины пятого он сдается и встает, невыспавшийся и обеспокоенный, и проходит на кухню. Он ставит кофеварку так, чтобы та оказалась точно под решеткой, и без конца варит кофе, так что пар поднимается прямо в вентиляцию. Ничего.  
Он принимает душ, одевается, включает радио, слышит что-то о захвате заложников в парижской больнице и выключает вновь. Затем он делает невозмутимое лицо и направляется в устроенный для него Тони Старком в забытом уголке этой огромной башни офис.   
В почте обнаруживается адресованное почти всем сообщение от Старка, в котором перечисляются затребованные дуэлянтами ингредиенты и оборудование, текущее распределение ставок на победителя, блюдо и его итоговую стоимость, а также дополнительные позиции вроде "итоговой стоимости материального ущерба Башне Старка", "итогового веса поглощенной Стивом не-совсем-еды" и "наиболее вероятного судьи в день бананапокалипсиса". Как наиболее популярный вариант отмечена Пеппер, но Фил склоняется к тому, что это будет мама Сэма Уилсона.  
Фил пытается отвлечься работой, но каждый час позволяет себе сделать перерыв и проверить телефон. Каждый раз он пишет Клинту. Поначалу это "Доброе утро" и "Я сварил кофе", позже - уже "Я начинаю беспокоиться".  
Ничего, ничего, ничего. Фил не матерится вслух и уж точно не адресует Фьюри особенно едкое безмолвное проклятие, но, кажется, знает, что случилось. Фьюри, минуя Фила, отправил Клинта на задание, наплевав на предписания врачей. Вот тебе и восстановление доверия. Фил авторизуется в базе данных датчиков слежения и проверяет номер маячка Клинта. Показания датчика дают координаты в Париже. Жизненные показатели подскочили, а затем сигнал пропал. О боже.  
Он встряхивается. Маячок мог просто отключиться. Это не значит ровным счетом ничего. Фьюри ни за что не отправил бы Клинта на задание, не сообщив Филу. Точно. И все же он пишет: "Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты жив".  
Телефон молчит. Около половины четвертого он сдается. Существует вероятность, всего лишь вероятность того, что Клинт и сержант Барнс ненавидят друг друга не так сильно, как думает Фил. Быть может, они уехали вместе. Быть может, маячок действительно отключился. Он понимает, что шансы невелики, но все же звонит капитану Роджерсу. Тот отвечает после первого же гудка.  
\- Капитан Роджерс? Агент Коулсон, - он не ожидал от себя такого официоза, но есть что-то успокаивающе привычное в корректных формах приветствия. - Прошу прощения, что беспокою вас по личному телефону.  
\- Нет, не волнуйтесь, ничего страшного, - голос у Роджерса напряженный. - Чем могу помочь?  
\- Ну, - Фил делает глубокий вдох, - я хотел спросить, не знаете ли вы или сержант Барнс, где агент Бартон?  
Молчание. Доносится негромкая старая музыка: "В сумку старую свои проблемы собери и..."  
\- Капитан? - окликает он.  
\- Баки тоже пропал, - сознается Роджерс.  
Работа куратором Клинта наградила его морщинами на переносице, а с тех пор, как Фил стал его любовником, становится только хуже.  
\- Капитан, кажется, наш гениальный план помочь этим двоим восстановиться...  
\- ...с треском провалился, - заканчивает Роджерс его мысль. - Да, похоже на то. Что показывает маячок Клинта?  
\- Последние показания были из Парижа вчера около половины десятого утра. Насколько я понимаю, у сержанта Барнса...  
\- В руке. Не работает уже около сорока восьми часов.  
Фил дает себе переварить эту информацию. Слишком большим совпадением было бы, если бы Клинт и сержант Барнс почти одновременно исчезли и при этом направились в разные места. Ему видятся три варианта:  
1\. Сержант Барнс наконец-то дошел до белого каления и прикончил Клинта Бартона. В Париже.  
2\. Клинт Бартон наконец-то дошел до белого каления и прикончил сержанта Барнса. В Париже.  
3\. Не допущенный к полевой работе, недавно раненый агент Клинт Бартон и ранее подвергшийся промывке мозгов суперсолдат сержант Барнс намеренно отключили свои маячки, находятся в Париже и там _вместе чем-то занимаются_.  
Ему не нравится ни один из вариантов.  
\- Э, Коулсон, вы новости сегодня смотрели?  
\- Новости? - Фил на секунду задумывается. Было что-то, но он не обратил внимания. Он велит себе успокоиться и открывает в браузере новую вкладку - сайт новостей. "Драма с захватом заложников продолжает разворачиваться в парижской больнице". Он, должно быть, что-то говорит, потому что Роджерс вздыхает.  
\- Да, - произносит он, - я тоже так думаю.


	10. Дома/Way Back Home

**Воскресенье**

Сунув руки в карманы, Клинт сквозь застекленный участок больничной крыши глядит на бледно-голубое небо ясного осеннего денька. Ладно, на сероватое небо осеннего дня неопределенной степени ясности. Ладно, на потолочную плитку. Стоп, что?  
Они с Барнсом смотрят по сторонам. Таблички на французском, помещение с основным залом и каморкой, две большие металлические платформы – на потолке и полу – и огромный сгусток бледного света между ними. Клинт поворачивается к Барнсу.   
\- Вернулись, - заключает Барнс.  
Клинт улыбается, кивает и осматривается.  
\- Да, до чего же все это было странно.  
Барнс согласно кивает:  
\- Точно.  
Он переводит взгляд на мягкое сияние, пульсирующее, будто бьющееся сердце. И тут оживает лежащий в кармане телефон.  
\- Вот черт, - шепчет он, неловко нашаривая трубку. Кто же знал, что в скрытности возникнет необходимость после расставания с бортом ЩИТА. По крайней мере, не до того момента, когда придет время вломиться в музей. Разумеется, теперь это не имеет значения, ведь Барнс уже заполучил дурацкий рецепт. Клинт размышляет. Ну, зато бананы у него. Возможно, еще получится договориться.  
\- Слушай, - говорит он Барнсу, пока телефон пытается загрузиться, - насколько тебе дороги эти бананы?  
Барнс хмурится:  
\- Ты взял в заложники мои бананы?  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Возможно.  
\- Кто судить будет?  
\- Чего?  
\- Судить, - повторяет Барнс, - пекарский поединок.  
\- Судить? – переспрашивает Клинт. Он дублирует слово на языке жестов; Барнс пару раз повторяет, словно запоминая, и согласно кивает. Клинт пожимает плечами: - Может, Дарси Льюис?  
Барнс заинтересованно склоняет голову:  
\- Вы друзья?  
\- Не. Она друг… другого друга, - он кривится, глядя на телефон. – Давай уже, загружайся, тупая хрень.  
Телефон продолжает грузиться, и все, чего ему хочется, это узнать, звонила ли уже Наташа, ведь он, вероятно, пропустил время, когда должен был отметиться. Если пока не звонила, есть шанс выжить. В противном случае ему, наверное, крышка. Так что телефон, само собой, отключается.  
\- Ну что же ты, нет, - тот вдруг вновь оживает. – Смотри-ка! О нет. О нет.  
Барнс кладет руку ему на плечо:  
\- Что такое?  
Клинт демонстрирует экран, и у Барнса слегка округляются глаза. Он вновь смотрит на Клинта, словно хочет спросить, что же теперь делать. Клинту-то откуда знать? Хочется лишь залезть куда-нибудь, где никто не достанет, где тихо и безопасно, где будет возможность просто остановиться и, блин, подумать.  
\- Мне надо в вентиляцию, - сообщает Клинт.

Они забираются наверх, и больничная вентиляция – о, Клинт больничную вентиляцию _терпеть не может_. Из-за всего этого беспокойства по поводу возможного распространения заразы передвигаться по ней практически невозможно. Слишком много фильтров, слишком много изолированных участков, никакой тебе свободы.  
Они скрючиваются в трубе над помещением с машиной времени и добрых полчаса сидят, уставившись в никуда. Клинт пару раз перезагружает телефон, но дата и время от этого не изменяются. День правильный, только вот на часах восемь утра, а его раньше девяти и в музее-то не было. Думать об этом невозможно: стоит только попытаться, как мозг начинает бунтовать.  
Сорок пять минут спустя он опускает голову на колени и стонет:  
\- До чего же кофе хочется.  
Барнс хватает его за руку, приложив к губам палец, чтобы заткнуть. Он указывает вниз и жестикулирует:  
\- Пушки.  
А, плохие парни явились. Следовательно, они сами могут возникнуть в любую минуту. А это в свою очередь означает, что сидеть в данной конкретной вентиляционной трубе совершенно не рекомендуется, потому что лично Клинт во времени уже напутешествовался, а взрыв совсем скоро. К тому же будет перестрелка, а что точно нельзя назвать пуленепробиваемым, так это вентиляционные трубы. Защита из них примерно как из пищевой пленочки.  
Он машет Барнсу рукой и начинает ползти по трубе подальше от помещения. Футов десять спустя Клинт добирается до первого фильтра. У него получается сильный толчок, и фильтр чуть поддается, но этого недостаточно. Ждущий позади Барнс касается его щиколотки. Клинт изгибается, чтобы обернуться. Барнс протягивает какой-то предмет рукоятью из черного пластика вперед. Он берет. Смотрит на предмет. Смотрит на Барнса.  
С языком жестов здесь особенно не развернешься – слишком тесно. Он надеется, что хватит и выражения лица.  
 _Мой любимый нож для фруктов?_  
Барнс приподнимает брови и пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «И что теперь?» Клинт борется с желанием пнуть его в морду.  
Своим любимым ножом для фруктов он отвинчивает болты, после чего толкает в сторонку фильтр и вентилятор, надеясь, что не слишком шумит. Он ползет дальше. С этой стороны немного просторнее: несколько труб соединяются с чем-то, похожим на площадку для технического обслуживания. В одной из стен обнаруживается дверь. На ней значок радиации и кодовый замок, что несколько нервирует, но места хватает, чтобы они с Барнсом смогли улечься плечом к плечу, так что он забирается.  
Барнс подползает и показывает на нож для фруктов. Клинт удостаивает его недоброго взгляда. Барнс повторяет свой жест.  
\- Будешь должен новый, - жестикулирует Клинт.  
Барнс пожимает плечами. Он указывает на дверь:  
\- Что там?  
Клинт собирается ответить аналогичным жестом, когда в сознании возникает мысль об устройстве под ними. О Брюсе Бэннере и его работе. Он вытаскивает телефон, ведь даже сумей он объясниться жестами, Барнс вряд ли поймет:  
«Думаю, это источник энергии для устройства. Брюс что-то говорил о том, что здесь занимаются исследованиями радиоактивных материалов. Ставлю десятку на то, что стрелки за ним и пришли».  
Барнс склоняется вперед, а прочитав, кивает. Он берет телефон из рук Клинта и аккуратно, пальцами правой руки печатает:  
«так лезем или нет».  
Клинт забирает трубку обратно:  
«У меня всего один костюм».  
«переживу».  
Клинт хмурится. О Зимнем Солдате ему известно не больше, чем любому другому, так что знания эти процентов на девяносто состоят из чепухи да легенд и на десять - из реальных фактов; неизвестно только, где правда, а где вымысел.   
«Полонием Литвинова убили».  
Уголок рта Барнса приподнимается:  
«литвиненко».  
Клинт закатывает глаза.  
«меня в чернобыль послали».  
Клинт обводит Барнса взглядом, зная, что на лице у него в полной мере отражаются ужас и жалость. Барнс лишь пожимает плечами, словно это не так уж важно, так что упомянутое задание, видимо, не было самым неприятным в послужном списке Зимнего Солдата.  
«заболел но восстанавливаюсь быстро».  
Клинт о таком и думать не хочет.   
Поверхность трубы под ними вибрирует. Они замирают. «Вперед», - жестикулирует Барнс. Он подползает к двери, и металлическая рука ложится на кодовый замок, нет, проходит прямо сквозь него и внутрь двери. Он слегка склоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь, затем кивает и дергает.  
Клинт замечает пробегающую искорку, и в воздухе разливается едкая вонь расплавившейся проводки. От остатков замка поднимается сизый дымок. Труба вибрирует снова, и Барнс, хмурясь, переводит на него взгляд.  
\- Покараулю, - жестикулирует он.  
Сгруппировавшись, Барнс разворачивается. Ботинок его всего один раз встречается с лицом Клинта – учитывая все обстоятельства, неплохо для столь тесного пространства, - и вот он уже скользит по трубе обратно. Клинт сбрасывает и расстегивает рюкзак.  
Он выкладывает бананы, бетонный чемоданчик и радиационно-защитный костюм класса два, который совершенно точно не брал в лаборатории Брюса Бэннера. Мгновение он лежит, созерцая этот арсенал, размышляя о пушках под ногами и бывшем советском убийце, собирающемся прикрывать Клинта, вооружившись лишь его же любимым ножом для фруктов, и дивится тому, как дошел до жизни такой. После чего пожимает плечами – все равно уже ничего не поделаешь – и начинает напяливать костюм.  
Требуется определенная ловкость, чтобы надеть радиационно-защитный костюм, лежа на животе в вентиляционной трубе, но он справляется, продувает респиратор, берет чемоданчик, складывает бананы и рюкзак в самом темном углу и протискивается через взломанную дверцу.

Вместо трубы за дверью оказывается камера. Куб со стороной фута в четыре. Он проскальзывает внутрь и закрывает за собой.  
Пол под ногами не прогибается, движение не вызывает вибрации. Быть может, сталь. Или бетон. В центре - стеклянный футляр, похожий на ювелирный. Внутри луч бледного света проходит сквозь что-то вроде бриллианта, а затем устремляется вниз, в помещение ниже этажом через штуковину, немного напоминающую оптический прицел.  
Клинт обдумывает свои дальнейшие действия. Выглядит угрожающе. На ум приходит опасность не столько заработать необратимые повреждения ДНК, сколько лишиться лица из-за взрывной волны. И эта штука уже забросила его в прошлое. Дважды. С другой стороны, его ведь уже забросило в прошлое. То есть она, судя по всему, ну, рванула. То есть он, видимо, все-таки сделал то, что собирается сделать…  
Он хмурит брови. Терпеть не может такие вещи. Так что он оставляет размышления, разбивает стекло бетонным чемоданчиком и хватает кристалл. Все вокруг озаряется вспышкой белого света, и на мгновение камера превращается в маленькое солнышко. Затем свет гаснет, и по помещению разливается едва заметное голубое мерцание. Исчезает и оно. Он кладет кристалл в чемоданчик, щелкает замком и открывает дверь.


	11. Привези мне банан/I Wanna Banana

**Вторник**

В очередной раз спрашивая себя о том, почему решила лететь коммерческой авиакомпанией, Наташа стоит у багажной ленты, когда звонит телефон. Брюс поворачивает к ней голову. Она хмурится:  
\- Стив, - сообщает она ему и отвечает: - Роджерс. Что-то личное или по работе?  
\- Э. Личное. Мне, э, мне нужен друг, Нат.  
На душе становится капельку теплее, и она подавляет это чувство в зародыше. Стив может вести себя сколь угодно бесхитростно - на деле же ему прекрасно известно, как добиться желаемого от кого угодно, в том числе и от нее самой.  
\- Ммм?  
Протяжный, отрывистый вздох.  
\- Баки пропал. Думаю, он в Париже. Думаю, и Клинт тоже. Думаю, Баки может охотиться на Клинта. Или наоборот. Не знаю, что происходит.  
Она кивает:  
\- Ну… - произносит она и позволяет слову повиснуть в воздухе. Стоящий рядом Брюс улыбается и продолжает притворяться, что не слышит разговора. – Стив, я же предупреждала.  
Очередное молчание.  
\- Ты была права. Надо было тебя послушать.  
А вот этому она согреть душу позволяет. «Они с Клинтом друг друга поубивают, - заявила она, услышав от Стива о состряпанном ими с Коулсоном плане. Клинт невыносим от природы, а Барнс настолько вспыльчив, что никто не знает, как и подобраться. Но Клинт способ найдет. А мне Клинт нравится. И хотелось бы, чтобы он оставался в добром здравии как можно дольше».  
\- Мы с Коулсоном попытаемся их вернуть, но нам нужна любая помощь.  
\- Дай-ка угадаю. С маячков сигнала нет?  
\- Угу.  
Ее чемодан, кувыркаясь, вываливается на ленту. Она указывает на него, и Брюс с виноватым видом проталкивается между другими ожидающими пассажирами, чтобы схватить чемодан, пока тот не проехал мимо.  
\- Сколько уже нет Барнса?  
\- Около двух дней.  
Наташа качает головой. Словно зная, что она делает, Стив добавляет:  
\- Хотел дать ему возможность вернуться самому.  
Наташа закрывает глаза. Дети. Ее окружают дети. Она вздыхает и замечает вспышку на телевизионном экране под потолком, в углу зала. Показывают новости. Захват заложников в больнице. Фотография здания, полученная с вертолета или беспилотника, затем изображение мужчины слегка за двадцать: тот поднимается на ноги с винтовкой в руках, явно после выстрела, и цель определенно ликвидирована. На нем одежда с длинными рукавами, на левой руке перчатка, но это лицо Наташа узнала бы из тысячи. Надпись под кадром гласит: «СТЫЧКА МЕЖДУ ПРЕСТУПНИКАМИ?»  
\- Ты сейчас смотришь BBC, Стив?  
\- Нет?  
Брюс возвращается с ее чемоданом, и Наташа показывает подбородком на телевизор. Брюс оборачивается. Он смотрит. Он снимает очки, протирает их о рубашку и надевает обратно, словно надеясь, что от этого с экрана исчезнет изображение Баки Барнса, винтовки, больничной крыши и, господи боже, ленивой, довольной, хищной ухмылки.  
\- Наверное, надо поторапливаться, - говорит он. Наташа согласно кивает и вновь обращается к телефону:  
\- Баки Барнс стоит с винтовкой на крыше парижской больницы. Я совершенно случайно сейчас в Париже. Посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
\- Уже лечу, - голос такой, словно его кто-то душит.  
\- И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Она обрывает разговор, и на глазах у нее Баки Барнс смотрит прямо в камеру и на языке глухонемых сообщает, что «двор чист, дети порядок», прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть за дверью. На экране его сменяют две говорящие головы. Они с Брюсом переглядываются.  
\- Не может быть, - произносит он. Наташа улыбается.  
\- Надеюсь, Стив это видел.  
\- Надеюсь, ни один из бандитов не знает амслена. Маловероятно, я думаю. Если только среди них нет американцев.  
\- Как насчет французской полиции…  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Возможно? Вряд ли?  
Наташа кивает:  
\- Наверное, надо поторапливаться.

Баки жестикулирует в направлении камеры, вешает винтовку на плечо и возвращается в больницу. Нужно торопиться. Если _gendarmerie_ получили сообщение, они явятся в это крыло за детьми, которых держали во дворе. И Баки не хотелось бы при этом присутствовать. У жандармов будут вопросы, а времени отвечать у него нет. Работы еще непочатый край.  
Снимать непрошеных гостей становится нелегко. Уцелевшие, похоже, профессионалы – по крайней мере, в изворотливости им не откажешь. В большинстве своем они собрались вокруг нескольких офисных кабинетов, и хоть Баки и не удалось пока пробраться туда на разведку, он практически уверен, что среди находящихся там заложников директор по исследованиям и разработкам. Нетрудно догадаться, какие ему задают вопросы и как это выглядит.  
Место явно выбирали умные люди. Оно довольно-таки неплохо защищено, и одному Баки туда не пробраться. И пусть другие так называемые захватчики пока не выполнили своих угроз относительно убийств заложников, Баки ведь не дурак. По-настоящему важны обрабатывающие директора по исследованиям профессионалы, остальное – всего лишь отвлекающий маневр.  
Маневр или нет, ситуация все равно дрянная. Нелегко становится заботиться о безопасности заложников и самому не попадать под удар. Хуже того, он не уверен в том, понимают ли жандармы, что он на их стороне. Когда утром в понедельник штурмовали западный корпус, Баки подчеркнуто вступил в бой как союзник, но все еще не поставил бы на то, что до них дошло. Журналисты никак не решат, кто он такой: перебежчик, полицейский снайпер, один из захватчиков, главарь захватчиков или просто случайный псих. Последнее, возможно, к правде ближе всего.  
На полпути по коридору у него урчит в животе. Он дожидается, пока звук не прекратится, и долго стоит, прислушиваясь, но более-менее уверен в том, что данное крыло больницы уже зачистил. Он доходит до расстрелянного вдребезги автомата со снэками и берет несколько цветастых упаковок. Еда эта вызывает вспышку активности, за которой следует резкий спад. Нужны настоящие пайки, но Клинт испарился, а с ним и рюкзак с протеиновыми батончиками и бананами. О, бананы. От одной мысли о настоящем банане слюнки текут.  
Позади раздается взрыв световой гранаты: жандармы получили его послание и явились во двор за детьми. Хорошо. Однако это также означает, что нужно поторопиться назад в безопасное место – камеру, где находился источник энергии для устройства. Место хорошее. Радиация его особенно не беспокоит, а вот обычные люди, не суперсолдаты, от нее нервничают. До сих пор он был там в безопасности, но понимает: это лишь вопрос времени, боевики еще догадаются, что он там, напялят радиационно-защитные костюмы и пойдут искать.  
Он проходит мимо телефона на стойке регистратуры и подавляет желание позвонить Стиву, несмотря на то, что так хочется хотя бы услышать умиротворяющий голос. Его собственный предоплаченный телефон – тот, что с рецептом, тот, о котором Стив не знает – давно уже отключился. Но телефон есть на каждой стойке, в каждом кабинете. Так просто было бы просто взять и позвонить. Он воображает разочарованный вздох, вопросы. Воображает, как Стив говорит: «О боже, Бак. Как же так получилось?»  
Он знает: стоит попросить - и Стив примчится так быстро, что в стене останется дыра в форме супергероя. Но ему ни за что не удастся все это объяснить, без доказательств никто не поверит, а доказательства – у Клинта. К тому же, они с Клинтом друзья. Никуда Баки не уйдет, пока его не отыщет.


	12. Люблю Пина Колада/I like pina colada

**Сегодня**

Кто-то открыл служебный люк, и, о, теперь в вентиляции стало двумя парнями в радиационно-защитных костюмах больше. Восхитительно. Клинт успевает подумать: «Ну спасибо, Барнс, прикрыл так прикрыл», - перед тем, как все приходят в движение.  
Схватка стремительна. Ближайший из противников наносит первый удар, дергает Клинта за костюм, будто собираясь его разорвать, и ему как раз хватает времени понадеяться на то, что Старк Индастриз не экономит на средствах индивидуальной защиты, прежде чем поднять обе руки, схватиться за респиратор и впечатать парня головой в стальную дверь.  
К тому времени в узком пространстве возникает еще и Барнс, как будто и без него тесно не было. Он запускает второго противника головой вниз, захлопывает за ним люк, а затем – ну, затем наваливается на Клинта. Клинт вскрикивает, выбирается из-под него и ускользает в ближайшую трубу, крайне тесную из-за костюма. Барнс кидается следом, и в глаза Клинту бросается нож для фруктов. Он слегка паникует: лезвие, конечно, короткое, но одно точное попадание в глаза – и он окажется в полной жопе, так что Клинт изворачивается, и вместо удара ножом одной рукой Барнс хватает его за горло. Металлической рукой. Само собой. Барнс сжимает пальцы, и в глазах белеет. Силы оставляют. Он обмякает.  
И вот он лежит на животе. Лежит на животе в вентиляционной трубе, которая, будем откровенны, даже и без радиационно-защитного костюма была для него узковата. И вот он лежит на животе в вентиляционной трубе в радиационно-защитном костюме, а сверху его придавило, а на горле металлическая рука. Клинту Бартону известно: иногда просто ничего не поделаешь, иногда, ну, иногда просто проигрываешь. Иногда оказывается, что на спине у тебя сидит суперсолдат, сжимая рукой горло и собираясь вспороть твой радиационно-защитный костюм твоим же любимым ножом для фруктов, и ты понимаешь, что тебя поимели, и ты, ну, ты думаешь: «Слушайте, ну серьезно, серьезно, ведь все должно было быть совсем не так».  
Барнс переворачивает его на спину. Рычит, скалясь, опускает холодные, безжалостные глаза. Опускает глаза. И те округляются.  
\- Ты! – кричит он. И тут же переходит на амслен: - Ты где был?  
Клинт закашливается.  
\- Что?  
Барнс слезает с него и сползает обратно на площадку для технического обслуживания, таща измочаленного Клинта за ногу. Унизительно, но Клинт не протестует. Когда они вновь оказываются на площадке, Клинт переворачивается на бок и проверяет дверь камеры. Заперта. Отлично. Он снимает голову радиационно-защитного костюма, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Барнса.  
Тот, скривившись, чуть ли не рыча, буравит его глазами. Руки движутся резко, грубо: «Дай свой телефон».  
Чтобы достать сотовый из кармана, приходится расстегнуть костюм и хорошенько порыться. Он передает телефон Барнсу – тот его включает и показывает экран. Клинт хмурит брови. Склоняет голову набок. Щурится.  
\- Среда?  
Барнс испепеляет его взглядом.  
\- Среда?!  
\- Ты где был?  
Клинт вскидывает руки и мотает головой:  
\- Здесь? Сейчас?  
У Барнса на лице написано, что ему очень хочется врезать Клинту. И Клинт, ну, если честно, винить его Клинт не может. Он забирает телефон обратно и, съежившись от нехорошего предчувствия, проверяет входящие.  
В пропущенных не один-два звонка, нет. Шестьдесят восемь вызовов и текстовых сообщений, и последнее, что пришло от Коулсона, - это «Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты жив». О боже.  
Он расстегивает рюкзак, отодвигает в сторонку чертовы бананы, показывает чемоданчик и жестикулирует: «Не трогай эту гребаную хрень».  
Барнс согласно кивает – сперва глядя на чемоданчик, затем – на Клинта:  
\- Здание окружено полицией. Осталось немного боевиков.  
\- Немного? – переспрашивает Клинт.  
\- Большинство убрал. Остались двое в лаборатории, - он улыбается. – Думаю, вместе сможем с этим покончить.  
Клинт кивает в ответ. Его осеняет. Он тычет пальцем в Барнса:  
\- Ты ждал.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Четыре дня.  
Клинт улыбается. Это приятно. До глупого. Как когда Наташа минирует его барахло. Как когда Коулсон запускает бумажные самолетики обратно в вентиляцию. Коулсон. Черт. Сообщения будет недостаточно. За это время телефон мог попасть в руки к кому угодно. Коулсон захочет услышать его голос.  
\- Мне нужно позвонить, - сообщает он. Баки хмурится.  
\- Позвонить?   
Клинт кивает.  
\- Подожди-ка.  
Баки прикладывает ухо к поверхности трубы, затем приоткрывает люк и заглядывает вниз. Наконец он выпрямляется, садится и кивает Клинту, прижав палец к губам. Клинт набирает номер.

Они со Стивом сидят в самолете. Сидят, не сводя глаз с экрана лежащего на столике планшета. На экране друг друга сменяют фотографии Баки Барнса на крыше больницы с винтовкой в руках и ухмылкой на лице. Стив молчит. Он просто смотрит и качает головой; морщины избороздили лоб, как рубчики – вельвет. Фил не может выдавить ни слова; они с самого начала понимали, что Клинт с Баки могут друг друга невзлюбить, но шансов на дружбу и помощь с реабилитацией было не меньше.  
В памяти всплывает книга, лежавшая у Клинта в гнезде – «Маньчжурский кандидат», - и от возникающей мысли сердце невольно начинает биться чаще. Клинту хотелось победить, и иногда он не видит ничего вокруг, кроме выбранной цели, но не мог же он специально активировать один из скрытых триггеров Зимнего Солдата. Не мог. Не мог. Боже, да точно не мог. Но на крыше парижской больницы стоит Баки Барнс с пушкой и улыбкой, как бы говорящей: «Ты труп, а я нет», - и Фил на своем веку повидал немало дерьма, но сильнее этой улыбки его еще ничто не пугало.  
 _I like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain... _  
В первые несколько секунд Фил не совсем понимает, с какой стати вдруг подвергается испытанию Рупертом Холмсом, но тут до него доходит: это же телефон, рингтон, установленный на Клинта, _Клинт_. Он подскакивает, как ужаленный, и роется в карманах: пистолет, бомба-липучка, бумажник, _а, вот он_ , сотовый. Это звонок, не сообщение. Сердце колотится как бешеное. Разум подсказывает возможные варианты: будут требовать выкуп, выдвигать условия, угрожать, а может, кто-то нашел телефон Клинта и листает список контактов. Последнее маловероятно. Фил жмет на кнопку.  
\- Коулсон, - произносит он, сумев сохранить уверенный, ровный тон. Слышно, как телефон переходит из рук в руки, а затем раздается голос Клинта:  
\- Не могу долго болтать.  
Клинт говорит тихо, спокойно, и Фил сейчас, наверное, в обморок упадет от облегчения. Отвечать смысла нет – Клинт его слов все равно не услышит, - и все же он думает про себя: «Скажи. Скажи, что ты в порядке».  
\- Я в безопасности. Мы оба. Это не то, чем кажется. Долгая история. Мы разберемся. Люблю тебя. Завтра увидимся, обещаю.  
И все. Но и этого достаточно. Можно вздохнуть спокойно. Он кладет телефон и делает два глубоких выдоха.  
 _I like Pina Coladas…_  
Фил вновь хватает телефон.  
\- О, и можешь спросить Дарси, она не хочет побыть судьей на пекарском поединке? Скажем, в пятницу? Этим бананам недолго осталось. И привет Стиву от Барнса.  
Клинт снова обрывает разговор.  
Фил неспешно убирает сотовый от уха и кладет его на столик. После чего прижимает ладонь ко лбу. Там день ото дня прибавляется морщин.  
\- Коулсон? – негромко спрашивает Стив. – Все в порядке?  
Фил поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Да. Насколько возможно. Это был Клинт. Оба раза. Говорит, что это не то, чем кажется. И сержант Барнс передает привет.


	13. Высматриваю тебя за углом/Lookin' Around Corners for You

Вдвоем зачищать здание не то чтобы легко, но могло быть труднее. Они крадутся по коридорам, обмениваясь мешаниной из амслена и языка жестов спецназа. Полдесятка боевиков спустя, когда у Клинта подходят к концу запасы медицинского жгута, чтобы их связывать, он поворачивается к Барнсу и с чувством заезжает тому по плечу.  
\- Ты вроде сказал, что их двое.  
Барнс пожимает плечами:  
\- Двое стоящих.  
Клинт сверлит его взглядом и качает головой.  
До исследовательских лабораторий они добираются около полудня. К тому времени почти в каждой подсобке лежит по скрученному бойцу – кто в отключке, кто нет, - и Клинта все уже утомило.  
\- Далеко еще?  
\- За углом, - отвечает Барнс и переходит на жесты спецназа: - Трое. Автоматическое оружие.  
Барнс достает из заднего кармана стоматологическое зеркало и наклоняет его так, чтобы Клинт увидел часовых. Бронежилеты и шлемы. То есть стрелять предстоит по коленям. Он кивает, и Барнс убирает зеркало.  
Первых двух они подстреливают, а вот третий отпрыгивает назад и скрывается за дверями. Под прикрытием Барнса Клинт приближается и проверяет подстреленных. Один кричит и блюет, другой так стискивает зубы, что того и гляди треснут. Клинт ногой отбрасывает их пушки подальше в коридор. Наверное, следовало бы убедиться в том, что они действительно безоружны, но на это совершенно нет времени. Он встает с одной стороны от входа, Барнс – напротив.  
Клинт одним глазком осматривает помещение и вновь прижимается к стене. Окон нет. Столы, стоящие рядком баллоны со сжатым газом, их сбежавший знакомый, двое его приятелей и несколько заложников – Клинт не считал. Укрытий немного. Шансов на успешные переговоры – тоже. Полно вариантов, при которых погибнут невинные люди. Очень хочется наконец со всем этим разобраться.  
Возможно, следовало обговорить план или что-то типа того, но Клинт в жизни не отличался продуманными тактическими решениями. Он пожимает плечами, распахивает двери и ныряет под защиту отнюдь не пуленепробиваемого стола, а потом кувырком бросается к выстроившимся у стены баллонам. Те, вероятно, прочнее всего в этой комнате, а если у кого-то хватит глупости проверить – ну, крышка будет всем. Взаимное гарантированное уничтожение – штука серьезная.  
Барнс, должно быть, снял третьего боевика: заложники кричат, а стрелков осталось двое. Двое в камуфляже: один в зеленом, другой – в черном.  
Барнс вваливается в помещение – очередь Клинта прикрывать. Он пару раз стреляет в зеленого, и тот, дергаясь, валится на линолеум.  
Парень в черном хватает одного из заложников. Это седая женщина за пятьдесят; на рывок боевика она реагирует с большим достоинством и молча стоит с дулом у затылка.  
Клинт переводит взгляд на Барнса. Тот качает головой, показывает на свое оружие и жестикулирует: «Пустой».  
Клинт кивает: «Ты говоришь, я стреляю».  
Барнс отвечает таким же кивком, и Клинт видит, как он орет:  
\- Слушай, можем договориться!  
Но парень не дурак. Он заставляет заложницу живым щитом встать прямо перед собой. Держит ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так что, спустив курок, не окажется ослеплен вспышкой. Он настроен серьезно. Барнс показывает, что безоружен. Парень говорит что-то – Клинту не видно, - Барнс кивает и машет.  
Клинт кладет пистолет, встает и тоже поднимает руки.  
Боевик тычет пистолетом влево от Клинта, убрав пушку от головы заложницы, и та стремительно оборачивается. Одной рукой на отталкивает пистолет, другой – заезжает парню в челюсть. Тот отшатывается, и в ту же секунду Барнс перемахивает через лабораторный стол и наваливается сверху. Противники валятся на пол. Поднимается только Барнс.  
Клинт ухмыляется даме:  
\- Неплохо, - одобряет он.  
Она пристально разглядывает его, затем Барнса. На лице проскальзывает легкое удивление:  
\- Вы - тот таинственный боец, - произносит она по-французски.  
Барнс едва заметно улыбается, кажется, довольный таким определением.  
Он кивает и отвечает - тихо и без жестов, так что понять не выходит. Вместо этого Клинт поворачивается к остальным заложникам, пялящимся на них измученными глазами.  
\- Никто не ранен? – спрашивает он, но все слишком потрясены, чтобы ответить. Он садится на корточки, заглядывает каждому в глаза и повторяет: – Никто не ранен?  
Кто-то дергается. Он поворачивается. Девушка качает головой и что-то говорит – не разобрать. У нее глаза на мокром месте.  
\- Спокойно, - произносит он. Девушка кивает и прижимает к носу ладонь, будто слезы можно закачать обратно.  
Барнс хлопает его по плечу и машет рукой. Клинт поднимается и возвращается к седой даме. Та оглядывает их обоих и хмурится.  
\- …но вы не из полиции? – уточняет она. С каждой секундой дама словно становится выше. Она переходит на английский – слава богу, разбирать легче. – Вы поставили под угрозу моих сотрудников, моих…  
\- Да нет, вы не так поняли, - неожиданно для самого себя выпаливает Клинт. Барнс с дамой смотрят с большим интересом. Клинт… не совсем уверен в том, как именно собирался продолжить. И потому озвучивает первое, что приходит в голову: - Мы от доктора Бэннера.  
Ничего. Она качает головой.  
\- Брюс Бэннер? Американский специалист по гамма-излучению?  
В одно мгновение лицо дамы преображается, смягчаясь. Вид у нее потрясенный.  
\- Боже, - произносит она, и напряженные плечи расслабляются. – _Брюс_? Так вы американские военные… но я не думала…  
Она переводит взгляд на Барнса и, видимо, задает какой-то вопрос, потому что говорит тот с лицом невинного ангелочка – явно врет. У дамы округляются глаза. Она что-то спрашивает уже у Клинта. Барнс тоже обращает на него возбужденный взгляд.  
Клинт пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, знаете. Важно беречь ваших людей и, э… - блин, забыл, как эта хрень называется, - …устройство.  
Барнс таращится на него. Клинта несет:  
\- Оно, кстати, сломалось. Извините. Его… прострелили. Случайно.  
Дама кивает, принимая все за чистую монету.  
\- То есть бандиты его не получили?  
\- Нет.  
Дама вздыхает.  
\- Ну хорошо, - шепчет она, поворачивается к белой маркерной доске и тянет на себя. Та сдвигается в сторону, и на стене обнаруживается дверца с кодовым замком. Дама набирает комбинацию и прижимает к сканеру большой палец, бормоча: - Оно было непредсказуемо… опасно… клинические испытания…  
Вот бы люди не поворачивались спиной, когда говорят. Дверь сейфа открывается.  
Внутри оказывается черный чемоданчик. Наподобие кейса фотографа. Черный пластик, мощные замки. Она не без труда вытаскивает чемоданчик и передает Барнсу, который тут же склоняется под тяжестью.  
\- Пожалуйста, верните это доктору Бэннеру.  
Погодите-ка, _вернуть_? Клинт, должно быть, не так понял. Барнс согласно кивает:  
\- Вообще-то у нас нет разрешения ваших властей на пребывание здесь. Понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы уйти с грузом.  
Дама кивает и оглядывает остальных. Те уже оживают: встают, обнимаются, посматривают по сторонам. Дама кивает.  
\- Да. Мы вас выведем, - решает она.


	14. Нет, я не жалею ни о чем/Non, je ne regrette rien

Они выходят большой толпой, прихватив с собой двух раненых боевиков - тех, что стояли у входа в лабораторию. Мари, директор по исследованиям и разработкам, которой одного побитого бандита не хватило, настаивает на том, чтобы возглавить группу. За ней следуют старшие научные сотрудники, а в хвосте стайкой плетутся остальные, среди которых в сторону вытаращивших глаза жандармов и моря телекамер и зевак идут Баки с Клинтом.  
Пряча металлическую руку с пистолетом, Баки прижимает ее к боку, другой стискивая тяжеленный пластиковый кейс. Клинт держится вплотную, положив руку на плечо, будто Баки ранен или дезориентирован. Тот делает вид, что опирается на Клинта, – это повод не поднимать головы. Они добираются до жандармов, до тянущихся рук, облегченных, радостных лиц, до голосов, спрашивающих, не ранены ли они, и настаивающих на визите к врачам скорой; но тут кто-то кричит: «Вот он!» - и вдруг воцаряется кромешный ад, они с Клинтом влетают в толпу журналистов, Клинт машет кулаками направо и налево, щедро нанося удары газетчикам, жандармам, телекамерам, зевакам, и вот уже они вываливаются из толпы, уносятся с открытого пространства, ведь…  
_бздынь!_  
В брусчатку под ногами впивается пуля. Перемахивая через припаркованные автомобили, они со всех ног бегут к ближайшему перекрестку. Барнс хватает Клинта и тащит направо, за угол, и тут же сворачивает вновь.  
\- Куда бежим? – кричит Клинт.  
\- Подальше отсюда, - отвечает Барнс. Он несется по улице, высматривая укрытие и задаваясь вопросом о том, почему же во всем этом гребаном городе нет ни единого гребаного переулка.  
Позади, совсем рядом, начинают завывать сирены – и приближаются. Следующий перекресток они пробегают, не сворачивая: впереди видны деревья, так что Баки уповает на парк и какое-нибудь укрытие, но работать оказывается особенно не с чем. Они с Клинтом валятся за низенькую, обкромсанную живую изгородь, которая мало что скрывает, и с минуту просто сидят, пытаясь отдышаться. Клинт качает головой:  
\- Они примут нас за бандитов.  
Баки смеется:  
\- И будут правы.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
Баки кивает. Дыхание восстанавливается, а с ним и умственные способности. Он протягивает руку:  
\- Дай-ка куртку.  
\- Чего?  
\- Куртку, - повторяет он на амслене.  
Клинт, кивнув, снимает. Куртка пропиталась потом и определенно нуждается в хорошей стирке.  
\- Рюкзак долой.  
Клинт вновь кивает. Он начинает все вытаскивать. Бумажник, паспорт, телефон, пистолет, бананы (неслабо побитые жизнью), бетонный чемоданчик.  
\- Слишком всего много, - жестикулирует Клинт. Одно дело - бумажник с паспортом, но без куртки не прикрыть пистолет, не удержать в руках чемоданчик и бананы. Он качает головой. Сирены быстро приближаются, но проносятся мимо.  
\- Быстрей давай, - требует Баки.  
Клинт окидывает взглядом кучу вещей на траве, мотает головой и поднимает глаза на Баки.  
\- Я бросаю эти несчастные бананы.  
\- Разбежался, - рявкает Баки.  
\- Барнс, это _бананы_.  
\- Бартон, это _правильные_ бананы.  
Какой толк от старого рецепта при новых ингредиентах, и он скорее сдохнет, чем пустит всю эту безумную неделю коту под хвост.  
Так что Баки поднимает связку. Бананы болтаются в воздухе. Те, что по краям, приняли на себя основной удар за время, проведенное в рюкзаке Клинта, но четыре центральных не так уж плохи.  
И их, и чемоданчик вполне можно нести, если наплевать на возможность держать пистолет, а возможность держать пистолет для него сейчас ну очень важна.  
Покачав головой, он выбрасывает два раздавленных крайних банана, а оставшуюся связку разделяет и пытается рассовать половинки по карманам. Никак. Они чересчур толстые, да и внимания будут привлекать немерено.  
Клинт закрывает глаза и задирает голову, будто молится.  
\- Бля, поверить не могу, - бубнит он и протягивает руку. Баки отдает половину бананов, Клинт расстегивает ремень и сует их в штаны. Гениально. Со стороны создается впечатление, что Клинт ждет не дождется минутки наедине с кем-то особенным, но хоть не так заметно. Баки ухмыляется и следует его примеру. Клинт ржет так, что среди окрестных домов начинает гулять эхо.  
Идти… неудобно, но можно. Вдалеке, быстро нарастая, вновь появляются сирены. Пугающе близко раздается и неумолимо приближается собачий лай. Баки хватает Клинта за руку.  
\- Собаки, - сообщает он.  
Они бегут. Баки не совсем уверен в том, где именно находится – никогда раньше не бывал в этой части города, - но запах Сены усиливается, и нечто примитивное, животное внутри подсказывает спасаться от хищников по воде. Мысли у них с Клинтом, похоже, сходятся. Они добираются до набережной, до вонючей воды. От реки веет прохладой. Сирены повсюду. Заливаются собаки. Приближается вертолет – он не может себе позволить поискать его в небе. Клинт выдохся, да и у него самого начинает сбиваться дыхание. Неподалеку причал с единственной пришвартованной лодкой – в таких живут, не сматываются от полиции. Еще одна движется в их сторону, оставляя на речной глади белую борозду. Он поворачивается к Клинту.  
А вот Клинт на него не смотрит – он смотрит на лодку. И улыбается. Теперь ведет он, таща Баки вниз по стертым каменным ступенькам и качающемуся причалу, туда, к кромке воды, где останавливается лодка и…  
Он не может не вытаращиться. Доктор Бэннер и Наташа Романова.  
\- Эвакуацию заказывали? – говорит она. После чего снимает солнечные очки и пристально смотрит на Клинта и Баки. Бэннер смотрит тоже. На их штаны.  
\- Рады нас видеть? – интересуется он.


	15. Вверх по ленивой реке/Up the Lazy River

Они бросают тяжести на корме и вытаскивают бананы. Клинт напоминает себе позаботиться о том, чтобы Барнс никогда и ни за что об этом не забыл, и кидает бананы в кучу вещей. Рядом с ним Барнс делает то же самое, и это, ну, это что-то - смотреть, как суперсолдат извлекает из штанов пару бананов, не позаботившись сперва расстегнуть ширинку.  
Клинт замечает отскочившую от руки Барнса искру, и тут же все пригибаются. Стреляют. Барнс бросается к нему и толкает, так что Клинт, размахивая руками, грохается на жесткую заднюю скамейку; Барнс уже тут как тут, и чувствуется, как, ревя, оживает двигатель, и в лицо бьет ветер и летят брызги. Клинт садится прямо и возмущенно воззряется на Барнса, но тот на него и не смотрит. Вместо этого он стягивает замызганную, изорванную куртку Клинта. На рубашке показывается кровь.  
Клинт подползает, отбрасывает руки Барнса от входного отверстия, проводит ладонями по спине и груди, но выходного не обнаруживает. Под пальцами Клинта Барнс заходится кашлем. На губах показывается кровь, из раны на груди - ярко-красная пена. Легкие. Искру высекла отрикошетившая от руки пуля. Чтобы пройти насквозь, энергии ей уже не хватило, так что теперь кровь вместо одежды заливает грудную клетку.  
Клинт хватает за плечо Брюса; тот оборачивается, видит, что-то говорит Наташе и перебирается к ним. Брюс обращается к Барнсу, и тот криво улыбается в ответ. На Брюса это, похоже, впечатления не производит. Перегнувшись через спинку сиденья, он говорит с Наташей. Она кивает и выбирает правый рукав разделяющейся реки. Брюс берет Клинта за руки, прижимает их к ране и начинает что-то искать в передней части лодки.  
Барнс чуть запрокидывает голову, будто от усталости. Дышит часто, поверхностно, задыхаясь в попытке втянуть достаточно воздуха, пока заливающая грудную клетку кровь сдавливает бесполезные легкие. Брюс снова поворачивается к ним. В руках у него полиэтиленовая обертка от сэндвича с логотипом авиакомпании. Он убирает ладони Клинта, прижимает к ране пленку и возвращает руки на место.  
Рев мотора почти стихает. Клинт поднимает голову. Лодка подходит к маленькому убогому пирсу из обшарпанных серых досок, пристроившемуся к какому-то вспаханному полю, посреди которого вот так просто стоит себе квинджет. Брюс собирает вещи: два чемоданчика, бананы, их с Наташей сумки.  
Наташа уже выскочила за борт и бежит к квинджету. Клинт подставляет Барнсу плечо и помогает подняться и перебраться на пристань. Из квинджета показываются Стив с Филом.  
У Барнса подкашиваются ноги. Клинт пригибается и подхватывает его, как жених невесту. Весит тот… ну, можно лишь гадать, но сколько бы ни весил, это _слишком, блядь, много_. А Клинт не просто слегка подустал, он страшно вымотался. Он стискивает зубы и говорит себе, что пройти надо всего пару сотен футов, ну максимум пять. Но в Барнсе, наверное, фунтов двести пятьдесят. Клинт несколько дней убегал, дрался, почти не спал, жрал слишком много ветчины и таскался с бетонным чемоданчиком. Идиотизм, мать его.  
Но навстречу уже бежит Стив, и Клинт ни разу еще не замечал за ним такой скорости. Только что быстрым шагом спускался по трапу квинджета - и уже месит ногами грязь и тормозит перед Клинтом, произносит: "Держу, держу", - и избавляет Клинта от его ноши, что не может не радовать, а то Клинт почти уверен в том, что с него хватит. Хватит на сегодня. Просто нужно секундочку посидеть спокойно.  
Он падает на колени и сидит в грязи, пытаясь хотя бы отдышаться. Подходит Фил - безупречно начищенные ботинки присыпаны вспаханной землей. Клинт смотрит на него снизу вверх. Фил опускает голову, протягивает руку и помогает подняться.


	16. Не могу тебе дать ничего/I can't give you anything

Они с Филом доходят до квинджета, и трап тут же убирается. Около минуты самолет сильно трясет, потом он набирает высоту и стабилизируется. Клинт посматривает на Барнса, сидящего на одном из столов, морщась от того, что Брюс проделывает с его боком. Стив стоит почти точно на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него - бдительно, молча, с каменным лицом. Клинт встречается с Барнсом взглядом и жестикулирует: "У нас неприятности". Губы Барнса чуть вздрагивают, но он тут же морщится и возвращает свое внимание действиям Брюса.  
Клинт проходит за Филом в туалет. Фил пускает воду из кранов, затыкает сливное отверстие раковины, снимает с вешалки полотенце и поворачивается к Клинту. Фил оглядывает его с ног до головы, и Клинт от усталости даже покраснеть не в состоянии.  
\- Снимай, - велит Фил.  
Клинт не без труда стягивает потную, вонючую футболку и бросает ее себе под ноги. Фил выключает воду, окунает полотенце в раковину, выжимает его и начинает медленно, аккуратно стирать грязь и сажу с лица, шеи, плеч и груди.  
Только теперь Клинт замечает десяток саднящих и чешущихся царапин и ссадин. Он закрывает глаза, позволяет себе расслабиться, пока Фил смывает с него грязь и убеждается в том, что Клинт не ранен. Это умиротворяет, и он клюет носом, понимая, сколь опасно близок к тому, чтобы вот так и заснуть. Фил кладет руки ему на плечи, и Клинт открывает глаза. Вода в раковине приобрела малоприятный коричневато-серый цвет, и кожу холодит.  
\- Чем ты думал? - вопрошает Фил.  
Клинт вздыхает. Он не имеет ровным счетом никакого представления о том, как все это объяснять. Фил, по всей видимости, ответа не ждет, потому что продолжает говорить:  
\- Ты отключил маячок, - Клинт начинает протестовать, но Фил гнет свою линию: - У тебя нет медицинского допуска. Ты все еще проходишь реабилитацию. Ты даже не сказал мне, что уезжаешь. Ты ушел в самоволку. Чем ты думал?  
Клинт поднимает руку.  
\- Во-первых, маячок я не отключал. Во-вторых, хватит уже реабилитации. Взгляни на меня. Я готов работать.  
\- У тебя нет допуска.  
Клинт закатывает глаза:  
\- Ну так скажи, чтоб дали.  
\- Так не делается.  
Он устал, но не до такой степени, чтобы не было сил разозлиться:  
\- Я же прекрасно знаю, что тебе нужно только направить бумажки. Почему ты этого до сих пор не сделал? Уже шесть недель прошло.  
Фил кладет полотенце.   
\- Клинт, - произносит он, - есть правила.  
Но Клинт только качает головой, уже не обращая особого внимания на слова Фила. Давно хотел кое-что сказать, и да, сейчас, наверное, самый неподходящий момент, так что скажет он, естественно, сию секунду. Он продолжает говорить:  
\- Плевать мне на правила. Посмотри, что я сегодня сделал.  
\- Постой.  
Нет. Клинт зол, злость захлестнула и несет прочь по течению, потому что шесть недель, шесть недель он был нянькой при Баки Барнсе, и тот в общем-то неплохой парень, но Клинт на такое не подписывался, это не его жизнь, не его работа. И он начинает беспокоиться, что это навсегда.  
\- Я могу работать. Посмотри, что мы сделали. Никакой разведки. Никакой информации. Никакой помощи. Я ценный агент. Лучший в своем деле, - он и не думал, что так зол. Не думал, что его так пугает возможность отправиться в запас по состоянию здоровья. - Ничего не изменилось. Выбей мне допуск. Верни на работу. Я могу работать. Я хочу работать. СО МНОЙ ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ.  
Он замолкает - не потому, что закончил, просто руки дрожат.   
\- Верни меня, - говорит он, не уверенный в том, что правильно выбрал громкость, но это его особенно не волнует. - Направь бумаги и верни меня.  
В лице у Фила ни кровинки. Он смотрит в упор, а Клинту это всегда доставляло неудобство, так что вместо глаз он смотрит на ладони.  
\- Не могу, - отвечает Фил. У него руки дрожат не меньше. - Серьезная травма головы - восемь недель освобождения независимо от обстоятельств. Я поговорил с Фьюри, когда ты начал сходить с ума. Он сказал, что исключений не будет.  
Клинт с трудом выдыхает.  
\- Прости, - извиняется Фил. - Я не знал, что ты решишь, будто тебя собираются отстранить. Я думал, что ты все понимаешь.  
Клинт молчит.  
\- И я знаю, что тебе скучно. Затея с выпечкой должна была помочь вам скоротать время. Я направлю документы в девять утра в понедельник. И я отмечу, что считаю тебя годным к работе, но до медицинского освидетельствования пройдет не менее двух недель.  
Он кивает. Вздыхает. Ну, хоть затея с выпечкой остается.  
Затея с выпечкой.  
Стоп.  
\- Выпечка - твоих рук дело?  
Фил пожимает плечами и смущенно улыбается:  
\- Тебе нужно было хобби. Ты у меня в офисе разве что не жил.  
Клинт смеется. Он и сам удивляется, добрых пару минут остановиться не может, но наконец вздыхает и растирает лицо ладонями.  
\- Люблю тебя, - жестикулирует он.  
\- Знаю, - отвечает Фил.

Что касается ранений грудной клетки, Баки помнит и похуже. Теперь, когда на рану взглянул доктор Бэннер, а сыворотка получила возможность начать процесс регенерации, он чувствует себя почти нормально. Слаб и измотан, но больше не задыхается.  
Пришлось подняться, чтобы можно было сделать постель из стола и пары стульев, но оно того стоило. Постель удобная, лежать удобно, и Стив даже одеяло накинул - мило с его стороны, сам Баки не стал бы утруждаться. Он поворачивает голову к суетящемуся вокруг Стиву.  
\- Думал, ты разозлишься, - говорит Баки.  
Стив качает головой.  
\- А кто сказал, что не злюсь? - спрашивает он и усаживается на край постели. - Ты меня жутко напугал, Бак.  
\- Тогда нас таких двое, - отвечает Баки.  
Стив слабо, криво улыбается:  
\- Я подумал, ты охотишься на Клинта. Подумал, ты сбежал, чтобы его убить.  
\- Почему ты так говоришь?  
Стив обращает взгляд на переборку и произносит:  
\- Цитирую: "Бесит, как он дышит".  
Баки негромко смеется - аккуратно, чтобы не слишком двигалась грудная клетка.  
\- Я его не ненавижу… уже. Просто хочу надрать ему задницу, - Стив улыбается, и Баки придвигается поближе. - Я достал секретное оружие, Стиви. Я достал правильные бананы.  
Стив кивает:  
\- Ты был на рынке или еще где-то?  
Баки хмурится:  
\- Да нет, мы были в прошлом.  
Стив склоняет голову и улыбается:  
\- Ты потерял много крови. Наверное, стоит вздремнуть.  
\- С головой у меня все в порядке, Стив.  
\- Конечно, дружище, - он устраивается на постели рядом с Баки, скрестив руки на груди. - Все равно поспи.  
Баки хмурится, но внимания на него уже не обращают.

Брюс опускается в кресло второго пилота и несколько секунд просто смотрит перед собой.  
\- Моя кровь, - наконец произносит он.  
Наташа поворачивается к нему.  
\- В черном кейсе из больницы. Мари Шарбонно передала через них.  
\- А зачем ей твоя кровь?  
\- Я все ищу способ исцелиться, - Брюс пожимает плечами. - В теории, если бы получилось привести в изначальное состояние мою кровь, можно было бы сделать то же самое с раком. Приятная была фантазия.  
\- Я думала, ты прекратил попытки излечиться.  
\- Иногда, - вздыхает он и улыбается ей, - иногда я думаю, что приятно было бы быть человеком, к которому приходят без пистолетов для стрельбы дротиками.  
\- Прости, - без особой искренности извиняется она.  
\- Не нужно. Это разумно.  
\- Большой парень меня пугает.  
\- Меня тоже.  
\- Но он ни разу не причинил мне вреда, - добавляет она. - Думаю, дело просто в том, что он такой огромный. Я и большие грузовики не люблю. Или слонов. Ничего личного, просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.  
Брюс морщит лоб. Он вновь поворачивается к стеклу и смотрит вдаль. Наташа оставляет его в покое. Полчаса дружеского молчания спустя она вытаскивает и открывает припрятанную пачку чипсов. Брюс вновь поворачивается к ней.  
\- Как ты думаешь, всем совместным начинаниям Клинта и Баки суждено оборачиваться катастрофой? - спрашивает он.  
\- Суждено? Нет. Самый вероятный вариант? Да, - она перекладывает пачку из руки в руку и предлагает ему. Брюс берет несколько штучек и задумчиво жует.  
\- Итак, пятничный бананапокалипсис… - начинает он, облизывая соленые пальцы. - Лучше, наверное, будет в это время оказаться не в Башне.  
Наташа с ухмылкой смотрит на него:  
\- И пропустить все веселье?  
\- Обстановка может быть не вполне безопасной.  
\- Надену кевлар. Ты приходи в зеленом костюме. Устроим свидание.  
Брюс улыбается и берет еще чипсов.


	17. Ты сливки в моем кофе/You're the Cream in my Coffee

Когда дыхание Баки становится размеренным, и он, по всей видимости, засыпает, Стив укладывается рядом. Он тоже проваливается в сон - едва успевает подложить руку под голову. Некоторое время спустя он просыпается - сперва лениво, но тут осознает, что Баки лежит в том же положении, в каком был, когда Стив засыпал. Только вот спит Баки мало и всегда с кошмарами. В сознании всплывает единственная мысль: "Умер", - и с комом в горле Стив подскакивает на постели. Глаза Баки распахиваются.  
\- Что-то не так? - шепчет он.  
На Стива обрушивается волна облегчения.  
\- Нет, извини, я просто…  
\- Разнервничался, - предлагает Баки свой вариант. - Давай сюда.  
На сердце тяжело. Он вновь ложится и позволяет Баки притянуть себя поближе, так что его голова оказывается у того на плече. Равномерно гудят двигатели квинджета - это что-то вроде старшего брата едва заметного звука, издаваемого рукой Баки в состоянии покоя. Когда они говорили о будущем, Стив и представить не мог, что оно окажется столь далеким. И эта мысль… легче от нее в груди не становится.  
\- Написал тебе письмо, - едва слышно за негромким шумом двигателей шепчет Баки, - много лет назад. До всего.  
\- Правда? - отзывается Стив. Самому себе он вновь кажется маленьким, лежа вот так, как в старые добрые времена.  
\- Забыл об этом. Забыл о многом. Забыл…  
Стив поднимает на него взгляд.  
\- Забыл, что мне одному ты давал себе помогать. Но после… Эрскина и всего того…  
Стив приподнимается на локте и смотрит в лицо Баки. Тот неловко пожимает плечами.  
\- То есть я не хочу, чтобы ты болел, - медленно, подбирая слова произносит он, - нет. Я бы никогда. Просто… не успел привыкнуть. Это странно. Я знаю, что ты - это ты, но не по-настоящему. То есть. Понимаешь, ведь пока работает сыворотка, тебе больше никто никогда не будет нужен. Это… - он смолкает и вздыхает.  
Стив хмурит брови.  
\- Вот о чем ты не хотел говорить, - понимает он.  
Баки снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Эти врачи чересчур много болтают.  
\- Бак… - Стив не может сдержать разочарованный тон.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы у меня в голове копался кто-то еще, Стиви. Я больше не Зимний Солдат. Я все выложил в самом начале. Я им рассказал все, что знал. А теперь они хотят, чтобы я рассказал все остальное, - его голос стихает, почти растворяясь в равномерном гуле двигателей. - Но это не их дело.  
И Стив понимает все то, что осталось несказанным: о ГИДРЕ, о воспоминаниях, о том, что у Баки отобрали, о том, как ему перестал принадлежать собственный разум.  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет Стив, - ты не… Это ведь не должно было стать тем, что приходится делать из-под палки. Должно… Я поговорю с Хилл.  
\- И она послушает?  
\- В конечном итоге.  
Они замолкают, и Стив лежит, размышляя кое о чем.  
\- Баки? - пару минут спустя произносит он - потому что это важно, потому что вокруг тишина, так почему бы и не сейчас.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Нужда здесь ни при чем. И так было всегда. Я-то думал, ты знаешь.  
Баки чуть поворачивается и приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Нет. Не знал.  
\- Ну теперь знаешь.  
Он слабо улыбается.  
\- Ну ладно тогда.  
Стив закрывает глаза и вновь устраивается поудобнее. Через минуту рядом опускается голова Баки, слышно тихое, размеренное дыхание спящего. На следующие пару часов Стив к нему присоединяется.


	18. Паршивец/You Rascal You

Спроси его кто-нибудь, Стив со всей уверенностью заявил бы, что начал Клинт.  
Клинт показывается из хвостовой части квинджета минут за сорок до прибытия в Нью-Йорк. Он проходит к этой странной капсульной кофеварке и несколько минут возится с ней, то угрожая, то упрашивая, пока наконец не добывает стаканчик кофе. Потом он, все еще чеша затылок и позевывая, подходит и плюхается на сиденье напротив них с Баки. Пришел он полуголым, из-под джинсов выглядывают видавшие виды трусы.  
\- Спали? - интересуется он.  
Стив кивает. Баки садится на постели и вторит ему. Когда Баки смотрит на Клинта, Стив замечает в глазах тепло - такими они иногда бывают при взгляде на Наташу и самого Стива. Приятная перемена по сравнению с тем, какими они были до всего этого: холодными, затравленными или пристыженными.  
\- Какой сегодня день?  
\- Что?  
\- Какой час… - жестикулирует он и, хмурясь, мотает головой, - какой день сегодня?  
Баки стал хорош в языке глухонемых, очень хорош. Стив только-только начал учиться, и для него все это чересчур быстро.  
\- Четверг, - отвечает Клинт.  
Баки кивает.  
\- Когда…   
Остальное не разобрать.  
\- В пятницу, - говорит Клинт. Это Стив понимает.  
Баки отвечает кивком и позевывает.  
\- Времени немного осталось.  
Клинт пожимает плечами, и они с Баки продолжают разговор. Для Стива все это слишком стремительно. Клинт опять пожимает плечами и произносит:   
\- Заткнись на секунду, дай кофе попить.  
Баки ухмыляется.  
\- Хочешь копию того рецепта?  
Клинт поднимает взгляд от стакана.  
\- Какого рецепта?  
Баки хмурит брови.  
\- Из музея.  
Он что-то показывает.  
\- Какого рецепта? - повторяет Клинт, улыбается, встает и уходит. Баки матерится. Он шарит вокруг, хватает маленький блокнот Стива и, не обращая внимания на негромкий возмущенный возглас владельца, выдирает страницу, комкает ее и швыряет в Клинта. Бумажка отскакивает от спины, и Клинт оборачивается.  
\- Что? - жестикулирует Баки. Стив понимает. Это было его первое выученное слово.  
Клинт ставит кофе и вроде бы показывает что-то про телефон, но у Баки ведь нет телефона, так что Стив, возможно, ошибся.  
Баки хмурится. Он ощупывает свои карманы, оглядывается и хватает пальто, отброшенное в сторону, когда Брюс сливал кровь из грудной клетки. Он лезет во внутренний карман и достает дешевый маленький телефон, который Стив видит впервые. Точно в центре телефона красуется маленькая аккуратная дырочка.  
Клинт ухмыляется.   
\- Рука и телефон прилично замедлили пулю. Может, даже жизнь тебе спасли. Рецепт, конечно, жаль.  
Он снова берет свой кофе, машет им ручкой и удаляется.  
Баки переводит взгляд между телефоном, Стивом и хвостом самолета и качает головой.

Не успевает квинджет сесть, как Баки проносится по трапу и пересекает крышу. Клинт спускается куда медленнее, словно ему трудно двигаться. Стив поворачивается к нему.  
\- Куда это он? - спрашивает Клинт.  
Стив качает головой.  
\- Понятия не имею. Но, думаю, тебе лучше быть настороже.  
\- Глупости, - отвечает Клинт. Он улыбается - неторопливо, широко, словно сделал что-то, о чем никто больше не знает. Такого самодовольства Стив на его лице еще не видел. По крайней мере, без лука в руках.  
Бормоча извинения, между ними с Клинтом протискивается Фил с прижатым к уху телефоном. Он говорит на ходу:   
\- Да, сэр, я тоже это видел. Вероятно, высококачественная копия костюма Зимнего Солдата… Э, тот, кто ударил по камере?.. О, нет. У агента Бартона все еще продолжается установленный правилами восьминедельный период реабилитации. Нет. Да. Весьма похожи. Да. Удивительно. Да, сэр, вас понял. Нет, сэр, не повторится.  
Клинт смотрит в спину удаляющемуся Филу, вздрагивает и растирает голые руки.  
\- Надо найти футболку, - бормочет он и трогается с места вслед за ушедшим.  
\- Послушай, насчет этого соревнования. Не… - Стив не уверен, как лучше выразиться, но совсем не хочется стать соавтором плана, в результате реализации которого друг друга поубивают двое приятелей. - Баки все еще не…  
Клинт ухмыляется.  
\- О, не бойся, я не свалюсь на него из вентиляции, ничего такого, он же меня на куски порвет. Я выиграю без всяких грязных приемчиков. Вот так ему и передай.

Костюма на Тони нет, поэтому, услышав громкий рык Баки Барнса: "Старк, ты мне нужен", - он, ну, он весь цепенеет. Оборачивается он медленно-медленно, потому что Баки Барнс не разговаривает с теми, кого зовут не "Стив", и уж совершенно точно - с теми, кого зовут "Тони Старк". Что еще важнее, насколько известно Тони, Баки Барнс никогда не проявляет интереса к низменным основам человеческого существования вроде _желаний_ и всяких там _потребностей_. Так что это странно.  
Барнс приближается быстро, но не бежит, и что-то держит в обеих руках, но не оружие. Тони вспоминает, как дышать, и тут же чуточку об этом жалеет. Среди пропитавших лабораторию запахов масла и металла от Барнса отчетливо несет зверем.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - говорит Барнс.  
\- Душ тебе нужен, - отзывается Тони, но тут же осознает, что в зависимости от психического состояния Барнса, которое, судя по недавним новостям, может быть не таким уж и радужным, эти слова могут оказаться для него последними, и добавляет: - хотя я, конечно, понимаю, что когда отстреливаешь бандитов по парижским больницам и скрываешься от властей, нелегко выкроить время на личную гигиену, но, может, имеет смысл постараться…  
Не обращая на него внимания, Барнс кладет принесенное на стол, и Тони как-то сразу забывает, что, собственно, говорил. Это дешевый телефон с дыркой от пули. Тони хмурится.  
\- И зачем же ты притащил этот мусор в мою чудесную мастерскую? - интересуется он.  
\- Нужно, чтобы ты его починил. Там есть фотография. Она мне нужна.  
\- Вот знаешь, будь у тебя халкоупорный старкфон, который я тебе как раз изначально и пытался дать, этого никогда бы… Стоп. Это как-то связано с пекарским поединком?  
Барнс кивает. Тони отвечает тем же. В ближайшем будущем он видит себя пускающим слезу над халтурной сборкой, чипами массового производства, будто вышедшими из лап накачанных наркотиками обезьян, и небрежной спайкой. Но Пеппер поставила на победу Баки Барнса, Пеппер любит выигрывать, выигрыши доставляют ей удовольствие, а Тони любит, когда Пеппер довольна.  
\- Тебе повезло, - заявляет он. - Когда день Д?  
\- Завтра. Мне нужна эта фотография.  
Тони кивает на телефон.  
\- Возвращайся днем. Если там еще что-то осталось от телефона - заработает.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Барнс и направляется прочь. У дверей оживает Дубина. Он поворачивается к Барнсу, и тот останавливается. Секунду он рассматривает Дубину, а затем разок несильно хлопает его по голове, как собаку.  
\- Не потакай ему, - рявкает Тони и переводит взгляд на телефон. Дерьмо дерьмом, зато пуля расколола корпус, так что хоть кишки вытащить будет легко, а там уже всего делов-то… его осеняет. Он ухмыляется.  
\- Джарвис, позвони-ка Пеппер.  
\- Тони? - берет та трубку.  
\- Подумал, тебе будет интересно узнать, что я все еще жив и мне тут Зимний Солдат свой телефон принес на ремонт, и да, я уже говорил? Все еще жив. Ты же поставила на барнсову банановую штуковину, правильно?  
\- Э… - в ее голосе слышна улыбка. А, понятно. - Ну, я бы сформулировала иначе.  
\- Мисс Поттс, - укоряет он и на будущее отмечает: никогда больше не произносить данный конкретный набор слов в данной конкретной последовательности, если только не понадобится рассмешить Пеппер. Или заставить Стива покраснеть. Вероятно, любое обсуждение "барнсовой банановой штуковины" выльется в красного как рак Кэпа. Ухмылка на лице Тони становится шире. Он мысленно помещает это в раздел "Месть за Розыгрыш. Желательно применять на публике" и выбрасывает из головы. - Так поставила?  
Она смеется.  
\- Да. Стив говорит, что у него вкус хороший, и ставки в его пользу.  
\- Кто поставил на него?  
\- Ну, я и… похоже, у меня тут Джанет, Стив, Сэм, Ник, Брюс, Тор, Джейн, Наташа и Мария. За Клинта вы с Коулсоном. А что?  
\- Добавь еще меня.  
\- Ты же вроде бы за Клинта. "Кто голодал, тот знает толк в готовке" или что-то такое?  
\- А я от этого и не отказываюсь.  
\- Нельзя поставить против самого себя, Тони.  
\- Клинт победит, но у Барнса хлеб будет вкуснее.  
\- Бессмыслица какая-то, ты же понимаешь?  
\- У меня предчувствие, Пеп.  
\- Хорошо, запишу от тебя ставку на то, что "Клинт победит, но у Барнса хлеб будет вкуснее".  
Она проговаривает четко, медленно - так она делает, когда заново перебирает факты, зная: он что-то понял. Вот это? Отчасти это он в ней и любит. Другие ждут, пока им не расскажут, что именно он затевает, - Пеппер просто додумывается. Иногда раньше него. Не в данном случае, но достаточно часто. Он ухмыляется сломанному телефону и считает себе под нос: три… два…  
\- О. О, Тони, ты же не думаешь… О, как жаль. Мне надо идти.  
\- Что?  
\- Кто-то пришел. До свидания, мистер Старк. Здравствуй, Клинт. Чем могу…?  
Еще мгновение Тони слышит голос Клинта - тихий, бормочущий - потом соединение разрывается. Пять минут спустя по электронной почте приходит письмо:

_От: MsPepperPotts@starkindustries.com  
Тема: Затребованные материалы (по состоянию на утро четверга)  
Кому: ВсеКромеСоколиногоГлаза_

_Затребовано Баки Барнсом:  
Ремонт сотового телефона._

_Затребовано Клинтом Бартоном:  
Контактный номер Эрика Селвига._

Тони ухмыляется и начинает разбирать телефон.

Клинт специально не читает сообщение от Эрика, пока не оказывается в одном помещении с Барнсом. Он знает, что Барнс хорош в чтении эмоций по выражению лица, а Клинт, может, и неплохой актер, но никакая игра не заменит искреннего, подобного оргазму, все внутри переворачивающего предвкушения гарантированного успеха. Так что когда Барнс видит его в следующий раз, улыбка Клинта огромна, искренна и, вероятно, сильно напоминает оскал.  
Барнс подходит к столу, проверяет состояние своих бананов, и на его лице отражается явное облегчение.  
\- Да я бы никогда, - уверяет его Клинт.  
\- Я верю, - отвечает Барнс с холодными глазами и каменным лицом.  
\- Правда. Мне просто не нужно.  
Барнс молчит, но на лице у него читается: "Может, ты и победишь, но какой ценой?" Впрочем, с инстинктом самосохранения Клинт не дружил никогда. Он начинает ржать, чего делать, наверное, не следует.  
В конечном итоге он оказывается на четвереньках в вентиляции над предназначенными для Халка помещениями, прячась, как мальчишка, зажимая рот, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он остается там, пока не получает долгожданное сообщение. Несколько сообщений. Он читает дважды, чтобы не упустить детали, и еще раз, чтобы выучить наизусть. После этого он отправляет копию себе на почту. И Коулсону. И Стиву. Потому что заставить Стива проверять почту чаще одного раза в неделю может только чудо, и уж где-где, а у него во входящих Баки Барнс искать не станет точно.  
Затем он отправляет Филу список нужных продуктов. Есть правило, запрещающее вредительство во время закупки ингредиентов, чтобы дурдом не распространялся за пределы Башни. Даже как-то жалко. В глубине души Клинту очень хотелось бы посмотреть, как агент Коулсон посреди магазина завалит Зимнего Солдата, не имея на руках ничего, кроме связки бананов. Но всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.


	19. День Д/The Thing

\- Кое-что, пока мы не начали, - жестикулирует Клинт. Барнс хмурится поверх лежащей на столе горы ингредиентов. Остальные смотрят, но ни один из них не читает жесты так быстро, как Клинт с Барнсом, к тому же сохранить приватность разговора помогают заслоняющие обзор продукты.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Барнс.  
\- Хочу быть первым.  
Благодаря проведенной бок о бок с Барнсом неделе Клинт видит - и подозревает, что больше не заметил бы никто, кроме, возможно, Стива - на лице Барнса муки неуверенности. Барнс чует преимущество. Тут же начинает подозревать неладное. И наконец…  
\- Ладно.  
Клинт улыбается.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он переводит взгляд на сидящую за столом Дарси. На ней один из плащей Тора, картонная корона вроде тех, что раздают в закусочных, и большой круглый значок с надписью "Не мочить, я судья", а в руках палка с примотанными к ней песочными часами - Дарси держит ее на манер скипетра. Она ухмыляется им обоим и оглядывается по сторонам.  
\- Ну что, народ, мы готовы?  
Они с Барнсом кивают.  
Дарси делает важный вид. Кроме нее никто не сидит: на кухне довольно тесно.  
\- Для начала повторим правила. Во-первых, никакого вредительства в плане ингредиентов, рецептов, техники, посуды и духовок. Во-вторых, - она задумывается, - слушай, надо, наверное, повторять на амслене?  
Клинт пожимает плечами и кивает. Неплохо бы быть уверенным в правилах. Наташа проталкивается вперед.  
\- Я буду, - произносит она.  
Дарси кивает.  
\- Супер. Во-первых, ляляля, короче, друг другу не мешать. Ладно, во-вторых, каждый участник соревнования печет одну буханку бананового хлеба и преподносит ее судье, c’est moi, преклонив колено.  
Клинт фыркает. Барнс наклоняется вперед и, видимо, что-то говорит, потому что некоторые улыбаются, а Дарси приосанивается и показывает на себя пальцем:  
\- Я не придумываю правила, я лишь судья.  
Барнс, щурясь, переводит взгляд на Тора. Тот чуть заметно отстраняется, словно нервничая.  
\- В-третьих, кровь должна _постоянно_ оставаться в жилах владельца.  
Клинт замечает промелькнувшую на лице Барнса неприятную улыбочку.  
\- И синяки однозначно считаются.  
Барнс хмурит брови.  
\- Ладно, вроде все. В смысле, "это все". У вас шестьдесят минут, - она поднимает палку с часами и переворачивает ее. - Начали!

Все очень цивилизованно. Клинт не обращает внимания на Барнса, Барнс - на Клинта, и каждый занимается своим делом. Актер в Клинте все никак не успокоится, ему хочется делать что-то этакое - связанное с огнем или там каким-нибудь работающим на порохе аппаратом для очистки бананов - но эти мысли он отбрасывает. Он здесь не чтобы развлекать зрителей - он здесь, чтобы победить. Буханка получается неплохая - с одного бока слегка пригорела, но в принципе нормальная. Он кладет ее остывать и замечает легкую ухмылку на лице Барнса, на столе рядом с которым лежит идеально золотистый хлеб. Клинту плевать.  
Он берет пачку маргарина, коричневый сахар, миску и смешивает глазурь. Дожидаясь, пока буханка не охладится достаточно, чтобы можно было эту глазурь нанести, он размышляет. Он косится на Барнса: тот критически смотрит на собственную буханку, словно не ожидал такого и думает, не следует ли и ему озаботиться глазурью. Отлично. Внимание отвлечено.  
Клинт отрывает клочок от одного из коричневых бумажных пакетов из-под продуктов, достает из ящичка стола карандаш и выводит несколько слов. Потребуется совсем немного. Он перечитывает записку, улыбается и кладет ее на тарелку, на которой собирается преподнести свой шедевр. Просто тарелка. Большая. Ничего особенного. У нее должен быть домашний, уютный такой вид. Это часть плана.  
Он наносит комковатую сахарную глазурь и, ожидая, рискует взглянуть на зрителей. Ему никогда не нравилось видеть лица во время выступлений - лучше, чтобы на глазах была повязка или прожекторы светили в лицо - но все же Клинт их оглядывает. Наташа с Брюсом, стоя бок о бок, разговаривают с Тони - тот кивает все быстрее и быстрее, ухмыляется все шире и шире, словно подтверждается какая-то его догадка. Он ищет в толпе Фила - того зажали в дальнем углу, он выглядывает из-за плеча Сэма. Фил ему слегка улыбается, и Клинт кивает в ответ. Не стоит демонстрировать уверенность в победе на глазах у судьи, хоть он и уверен почти наверняка, что все получится.  
Дарси объявляет, что время кончилось, и Клинт моет руки, выкладывает хлеб на тарелку, сует под него записку и относит судье. Он встает на одно колено, словно дрессированный конь - старательно, как можно более театрально. Дарси, похоже, в восторге.  
Она произносит пару торжественных слов, берет нож, отрезает кусочек и кладет в рот. Глаза округляются.  
\- О боже, - выдыхает она, - ты испек хлеб моей _мамы_?! Как ты вообще…  
Дальше не разобрать, но Клинт догадывается.  
\- Она у тебя записана как контактное лицо. Селвиг дал мне ее телефон.  
\- Боже. Точно как она… дешевый маргарин, все такое, - она опускает взгляд на тарелку, замечает записку и строго на него смотрит. - Подкуп не пройдет.  
\- Не подкуп.  
Она щурится еще подозрительнее.  
\- Стихи _могут_ сработать.  
\- Не стихи.  
Жуя, она подбирает и читает записку. Прекращает жевать. Глотает. Облизывает измазанный в глазури палец, встает, указывает на Клинта и объявляет:  
\- Победитель!  
Изумление и ропот.  
Голос Тора рокочет, призывая к порядку, Тони скрутило от смеха, Пеппер стоит там же, скрестив руки на груди и качая головой. У Стива ошарашенный вид, он проталкивается к Дарси - несомненно, жаждет откровенного разговора - а Тор громогласно требует объяснений. Когда все начинают более-менее успокаиваться, Наташа кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- Что ты ей сказал?  
\- Правду, - пожимает он плечами, - что его бананам семьдесят два года, и они побывали у меня в штанах.  
Барнс смотрит на него. Смотрит, чуть улыбается, качает головой.  
\- Ну ты и говнюк, - жестикулирует он. Клинт ухмыляется в ответ.  
\- Ага.  
Он подходит поближе, чтобы взглянуть на произведение Барнса.  
\- Ты не против?.. - спрашивает он.  
Барнс качает головой и пожимает плечами.  
\- Налегай, - отвечает он.  
Они оба налегают. Вкуснотища.


End file.
